Daddy's Boy
by X24NEKO
Summary: This is another story of Victor being a daddy. Origins Victor Creed. Well, readers, I got it updated! Chapter 21 now up!
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I just thought of. Hope you all like it. It is Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth from the Wolverine Origins movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victor

Rated: T

* * *

1

Victor Creed shut his truck door and walked up to his house. The sun was setting and he trotted up the steps, but stop a foot in front of the door. There was a scent. A scent that hadn't been there earlier when he left that morning. It smelled like. . .a baby? Victor looked down and he raised a brow. There was a small bundle on the doorstep. He crouched and it started moving a little. He was now on all fours and sniffed it then pulled the blanket back and he gaped. A baby looked back at him and cooed. He was dumbfounded. He picked up the bundled and laid it in the crook of his arm. It continued to coo. He sniffed again. Yep, it was his cub. But where did it come from?

There was a note attached to the baby's blanket. He tore it off and it read:

_ Victor, _

_I know that you have loved me dearly. I'm sorry that I left you, but once you started killing the rest of that team I couldn't stay with you any longer. I couldn't handled being with you. I didn't tell you that I was pregnant because I was afraid of you and afraid that you would try to kill me and our baby. But as the months went by I realized that I couldn't stay angry with you. That you are who you are and that killing is almost the only thing you know. That you do best. And I realized how much I still loved you. I named the baby Vincent and gave him your last name. I knew Stryker would want to experiment on him after he was born, so I had a friend track you down and here is your son. Vincent is only a few weeks old. He should be with his father more than with me because of me being a scientist for Stryker. I know that you will take good care of our son, Victor. _

_ Love,_

_ A._

He tucked the letter into his front pocket and found a diaper bag filled with a week's worth of baby stuff. He sighed and put it over his shoulder and unlocked the front door. He flicked the light on in the living room and sat down on the couch. He again looked at his son. His cub. Victor never thought he'd ever have another son after what happened with his first, Graydon Creed. But he did with Addy. He loved her then she left him and had his cub. Then she just gave him his cub because she feared that Stryker would experiment on Vincent.

Victor looked at his cub and gently ran his right thumb claw down Vincent's cheek. The little guy grabbed for the clawed finger and held it in his tiny hand and cooed, fascinated by it. Victor gave a small smile and retracted his claws as Vincent let go. The cub looked a lot like Victor. He had the same hair color and same bluish/grey eye color. Vincent started whining all of a sudden and Victor unwrapped him from the blanket and found Vincent to be smaller than the average few week old baby. He set him on his back on the couch and rummaged through the diaper bag that was on the floor and found a diaper. He took the diaper off his son and the smell of urine filled his nostrils. Yep, it needed to be changed. He wrapped the soiled diaper up and set it on the floor. There was now a problem. He couldn't figure out how to put the new one on the cub.

Last time he saw a diaper was a cloth one and that was decades and decades ago. After a few minutes of trying to put it on, Victor smiled in victory and held his son in the crook of his arm while throwing the soiled diaper away in the trash bin that was in the kitchen. No more than five seconds later, Vincent started his whining again and his stomach growled. Victor still smiled and set the cub on the couch while going through the bag.

"Let's see what Momma put in here for you to eat," Victor looked Vincent who was looking at his father. "Better not be any of that formula crap they give cubs these days." Victor found a small cooler and opened it. It was filled with a couple half gallon bottles of breast milk. "No wonder the bag was heavy."

Victor poured some of the breast milk into the cub's bottle, picked up his son, sat on the couch, and fed his cub. Vincent sucked greedily on the bottle and it was empty in two minutes. Victor set the bottle down and burped him. Vincent let out the biggest and loudest burp Victor had ever heard. The bigger feral looked at his son and started laughing. He couldn't believe that came out of this tiny thing. Victor shook his head and heard his own stomach growl. He'd have to put the kid to bed then get something to eat.

Victor got up with his son up against his chest and went into the laundry room. He found a small basket that was big enough for the cub with a few sheets and he formed a makeshift bassinet. He set his cub in it and put the blanket over him and Vincent fell asleep as soon as his head hit the sheet. Victor gently picked up the basket gently and set it in the living room. He then got himself something to eat. After his meal he put the breast milk in the fridge and carried the basket up stairs to his bedroom.

There was whining. Victor sat up and looked around still half asleep and saw his cub was the cause of the whine. Victor got out of bed, picked up his cub, and headed downstairs as Victor tried to calm the boy. Once down there, Victor put Vincent on the couch, double checking he was safe there and got his son a bottle. He picked up his son and laid down on the couch with him in the crook of his arm and fed the boy the bottle. Vincent drank it more slowly this time. Victor tried to stay awake after looking at the clock that was on the stand that was a few feet away from the TV. It read 2:00 am. His eye lids kept drooping and he was soon asleep.

The next morning Victor woke up to his son's fingers running threw a sideburn. But it felt odd. Felt something like something sharp. Victor took his son's small hand and looked at them. Yep, he saw tiny claws on his cub's fingers. Victor then remembered that his father would rip out his claws and pull out his fangs. He shuddered at the memory. He'd have to file the cub's claws like he used to do when he was a child. Just until the cub could retract and extract them on his own. Victor looked at his son and Vincent gave him a big grin that showed off his toothless mouth and cooed. Victor grinned at him and made funny faces at him. That got Vincent giggling.

Victor got up, cub in his arms, and went into the kitchen, and got Vincent a bottle. He looked up at the kitchen clock. 10:00 am. He needed to order some stuff for the cub and fast. Once Vincent was asleep in the makeshift bassinet, Victor pulled out his cell phone and called the company he owned. He arranged for a truck to drop off a crib, a highchair, car seat, stroller, and anything else he could think of. Eventually, the delivery truck arrived and the kid driving it, who was a tall red haired sixteen year old boy, helped Victor with unloading the stuff. About an hour later, Victor had everything set up. He checked the bag and saw there were a few baby clothes in it. He nodded and took the bag with him to his room. He'd have to go out and buy some clothes for the cub. He got up to his room and checked on Vincent. He already put his cub in the crib earlier. Then he put the bag on the changing table that was next to the crib and they were to the right of Victor's bed.

An hour later Victor got himself something to eat and was now getting Vincent his bottle. Then he heard his son crying.

"I hear ya, cub." Victor went to him and fed him while sitting on his bed. Vincent started drinking it quickly. "Slow down and enjoy the milk, cub. It ain't gonna last for ever. Soon you will have to drink that formula crap."

As if Vincent understood Victor, the kid slowed down on drinking the breast milk. Victor smiled at that. Soon Victor had his son in the car seat and was off to town. He lived in a small place in Maine called Otter Creek. It used to be called the Village of Otter Creek years and years ago. Not many people lived there anymore, but there were some people here and there on all the streets and the trailer park. It was a tourist attraction because of the campground called Black Woods and there is a little store called the Otter Creek Market. It has camping supplies for Black Woods and some food, too. They also make pizza, too. Victor lived on a street called Walls st. The market was right next to the street and that is a lifesaver for Victor. He could get some grocery stuff like milk, but he'd have to go into Bar Harbor, which is only a five minute drive to get there, to get stuff like steak, eggs, whatever.

Victor parked his truck on Main street next to the Village Green park and got out. He grabbed his son's infant car seat and headed into the only baby clothing store close by. The second closet one was in Ellsworth. Victor entered and was glad he knew the owner of the store. He somewhat knew her. He and she met a few times in town. It was a nice small store. It was for tourists mostly, but what the hell, right? Victor's kid needed clothes and this was the closest place. Victor was looking at some onesies and the owner of the store walked up to him.

"Victor!" she said and hugged him. They became good friends. She had black curly hair, dark eyes, was tall, thin, and was in her late twenties. "What can I do for you? Who's this little guy?" She pointed to the infant car seat.

"This is Vincent. My son," Victor said. "I didn't even know he existed until last night when I found him on my doorstep with a note from his mother."

"This is the same woman that left you?"

"Yeah, Lily," Victor said. She was, of course, the only person that knew he was a mutant. "She was afraid Stryker would experiment on him and left him at my house. He's only a few weeks old."

"Do you need any help caring for him?"

"No, I just need to get him some clothes and toys and whatever else babies need. I just got him some stuff from one of the companies I own that's close to here."

"Do you need baby formula for him?"

"Yeah, but is there any kind that isn't crappy?"

"Gerber is a very good brand," Lily said.

Victor nodded and Lily helped him with getting some clothes for Vincent.

**6 Years Later:**

"Vincent!" Victor walked all over the house. "Boy, where are ya?"

Victor looked in every room in the house. The cub did this every time his claws had to be filed which happened three times a week and he could still hide from his father. For some reason he did this every time after dinner. Victor had been filing Vincent's claws since he was an infant and that boy still found a new hiding spot every time. The boy didn't like having his claws filed at all and Victor didn't like doing it to him, but he had to until the boy could retract them on his own. He tried to teach his cub to do it, but the boy refuses to listen. Victor sniffed the air and went into his bedroom. He looked in the closet and then under the bed.

"There ya are," Victor said. "C'mon, Vincent, come out from under there."

Vincent shook his short dark haired head. He was the spitting image of his father. "No. I don' wanna."

"Vincent, come out. Now."

Vincent shook his head and moved further under.

"You are so stubborn, cub," Victor said. "I'll take ya to get an ice cream if you let me file your claws."

Vincent thought for a moment then nodded his head and climbed out from under the bed. Victor sat on his bed with Vincent on his lap and filed his son's claws. After a few minutes Vincent started whining.

"Almost done, cub, then we'll get that ice cream." Victor finished up with Vincent's pinky claw and put the file on his nightstand. "All done."

The six year old nodded and hopped off his father's lap and ran out to the truck. Victor followed and once outside he saw Vincent was buckled in his seat. Victor got into the truck, started it, and they were off. A few minutes later Victor parked the truck in front of the Water Drive Dairy Bar. Vincent hopped out and they went over to the lady behind the window. Vincent called her "Ice Cream Lady". Vincent looked over the different ice cream flavors and saw his favorite.

"Daddy, can I get chocolate ice cream?"

"Yeah," Victor said.

Victor paid for his cub's treat and they headed back home. When they got home Vincent was still working on the ice cream. He had it all over his face and his shirt. _That melted quickly_, Victor thought. He got out of the truck and carried his son to the bathroom upstairs as Vincent finished his ice cream. He turned the water on the tub and started filling it. Vincent dumped a whole bottle of bath soap into it. Victor stripped his son, turned off the water, and put Vincent in the tub. He grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned his cub's face. Vincent splashed the water all over the place. When Vincent was done with his bath, most of the water was on the floor and soaked in Victor's clothes, making him look like a drowned cat. Victor wrapped his son in a towel and carried Vincent to his room. It was late and the cub needed to go to bed.

Vincent was in a pair of pajamas and was in bed. Victor sat next to him for a while, after changing into a pair of fresh clothes, and tucked him in. Vincent gave his father a grin and showed his fangs.

"Night, Dad," Vincent said. "I love you."

Victor kissed his son's forehead. "Love you too, cub."

His son closed his eyes and Victor left for the door. He flicked the light off and looked at his son before closing the door behind him.

**9 Years Later**

Vincent was walking home from where the bus dropped him off at the playground across from the market as it did everyday since kindergarden. He finally got up to his house near the end of the dead end street. It was at least half a mile long. His house was somewhat big and only him and his dad lived there. He saw that his dad's truck was there as he got the mail from their dog shaped mailbox (his dad's idea. Vincent would've died if it was cat shaped). Vincent went inside but didn't find him anywhere. He put my old backpack next to the door and went into the kitchen. Victor wasn't there.

"Dad?" Vincent looked over the mail and found my report card. "Dad, your wonderful son who is failing a class is home from school!" Vincent said loudly as he looked over his grades.

No answer.

He sighed and went through the fridge. Then the opened the freezer door and jumped back with a yelp. There was a freakin' frozen deer head looking back at him. _Shi. . .crap, I was not expecting that, _he thought. His dad doesn't want him to swear until Vincent turned sixteen and that's only a month away. He swears all the time when he is not home and he tries not to when he is home. That reminded him. He told a teacher off today and has a detention tomorrow. They probably called his dad. He closed the freezer and turned to the cabinets. He didn't have any lunch money, so he couldn't get any lunch, he didn't get to eat breakfast because he was running late for the bus, and he was starving.

He finally settled on a bowl of corn flakes and ate it at the island. _Where the hell. . .heck is Dad? Did the door to the garage slam? Oh, sh. . .snap,_ he thought.

"Three. . .two. . .one. . ." he counted down.

"Vincent!"

He looked up. His was walking to him. _Here we go_. "Dad."

"I got a call from the school again," he said. "Care to explain why that happened?"

"I told a teacher off," Vincent said simply. "Same one that has the class I'm flailing," he blurted.

"What?"

_Oops._

"You're failing?"

Vincent nodded.

"Why?"

"I keep on arguing with him about the wars we are learning. He said something about a bad bombing caused by the Germans in War World II and I told him he was wrong. Told him it was the Japanese that did it," he said. "You are the one who told me what was right 'cause you fought in every war except for the Revolutionary. He doesn't like what I turn in, so he fails me for it. I had enough, told him to shove it up his butt, and walked out."

Believe it or not, Vincent is the spitting image of his father, but he is a few inches shorter than him, he acts like him, has the same frame as him, but Vincent's muscles are smaller. Victor sat down next to his son and looked at his report card. History was the only class Vincent was failing. Then Victor smiled.

"You told off Mr. Prick did ya now?" he asked. He doesn't like the teacher at all. Teacher's name was Mr. Nick. Victor calls him Mr. Prick.

Vincent nodded. "Yep, I did. He wanted to talk with me about the paper I wrote about World War II. Y'know, the one about where I had to ask an old person that about what they did in it."

"Yeah, I remember you bringing that home and doing it with you. What about it?"

"He said that the answer was, like, wrong. That you and Uncle Logan, which I told him my grandpa and his brother, rescuing a couple dozen of people from a big camp was absurd," Vincent said. "I told him that it was true, he said that if it were true than he would like to speak with my grandpa. I told him he's dead and then I lost my temper, told him off and left."

Victor nodded. "We will have to go up to the school tomorrow."

"I have a detention tomorrow," Vincent said, eating his now soggy cereal.

"Did you have lunch today, cub?"

"No, I didn't have any money."

"I gave you some this morning when you were runnin' late. What happened to it?"

Vincent looked down at his bowl.

"It got taken away again didn't it?"

Vincent nodded. "You tell me I can't start no fights at school. I'd be startin' one if I tried to fight back. I may have some muscles like yours and they are small, Dad, but that don't mean I'm as strong as ya. Those guys ain't worth getting into a fight with. I don't need to get into more trouble than I'm already in."

"Cub, you can't go with out puttin' somethin' in your stomach all day," Victor said. "It ain't good for ya."

"I know, Dad," Vincent growled.

"I'm just worried 'bout ya, cub," Victor said. "I wouldn't be worried as much as I am if you had a healin' factor. You ain't got your other mutations yet. All ya have is the claws and fangs."

"That reminds me," Vincent said, looking at his claws. "I need to file 'em again. They ain't stayin' retracted. They popped out in the middle of the hallway on my way to last block. Lucky no one saw. Why ain't they retractin'?"

"It's probably 'cause your other mutations are showin' up," Victor said.

"What are the other mutations?"

"Heightened senses, cat agility, and strength. I got them all when I got my feral mutations," Victor said. "I always had the claws."

"They make our hands look weird," Vincent said.

Victor shrugged. "Nothin' you can do about it."

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS CHAPTER TWO**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SABRETOOTH. VINCENT, THE BULLIES, THE MAIN OFFICE LADY, THE PRINCIPAL, AND MR. NICK ARE MINE ALONG WITH A FUTURE CHARACTER THAT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**VICTOR AND VINCENT WALK THROUGH THE "STORY DOOR" BESIDE THE COMPUTER TABLE THAT I'M SITTING AT. IT LEADS TO THE "DADDY'S BOY" STORY LIKE THE OTHER THREE STORIES I'M WORKING ON. THEY EACH HAVE THEIR OWN DOOR. **

**VICTOR GRINS AT HIS SON: YOU WERE SO CUTE WHEN YOU WERE A TINY CUB.**

**VINCENT BLUSHES: NOT IN FRONT OF THE LADIES, DAD.**

**ME: IT'S TRUE VINCENT. YOU WERE A VERY CUTE CUB. AND STILL ARE.**

**VINCENT: WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND NOT SWEARING AT THE HOUSE? WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?**

**ME: BECAUSE I SAID SO AND BECAUSE I MADE YOUR FATHER SAY SO, TOO. BESIDES YOU SHOULDN'T SWEAR AT THAT AGE.**

**VINCENT: BUT YOU DO, X24NEKO.**

**ME:**** TOUCHE. ALRIGHT, BACK THROUGH THE DOOR AND INTO THE STORY. *GIVES THEM A LITTLE PUSH THROUGH THE DOOR***

* * *

2

Victor woke up to something. He leaned back on his left elbow while rubbing eyes with his other hand. He looked at his digital clock on his nightstand. 2:00 am. He heard it again and raised a brow. He got out of bed and pulled on a shirt and walked out of his room in a shirt and sweatpants and stood in the doorway. He heard it again. It was coming from downstairs. He walked down the stairs, following the sound. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sniffed. He smelled his cub. He followed Vincent's scent into the kitchen as the clatter picked up again. He flicked the light on and saw Vincent freeze.

The entire kitchen was trashed. The cabinets were open and the contents were on the floor and counters. Victor eyes looked around and fell on Vincent. He was standing in front of the only drawer that was still in the counter by the fridge and was looking at Victor. Victor growled and crossed his arms.

"Care to explain why the kitchen is trashed and what you are doing up at two in the mornin'?" Victor asked.

"I'm lookin' for some aspirin," Vincent said. "My head is killin' me. It feels like someone is poundin' my head with a sledgehammer."

"The aspirin is right to your left on the counter. Right where you left it two days ago for that pain in your leg," Victor said.

Vincent turned and saw it. "Oh." He grabbed it and swallowed a pill.

"Give me the aspirin bottle and get back to bed. I don't want ya takin' more than you need. You can clean this mess up after yer detention later today," Victor said.

His cub walked out, giving him the bottle on the way. Victor watched him go up the stairs. Victor walked into the kitchen and put the aspirin back in its drawer that was the one Vincent was about to open. He looked around and shook his head. He shouldn't be mad with his boy. It was just his son's mutation coming and made him trash the kitchen from a bad headache. Victor flicked the light off and headed to his own room.

Victor didn't sleep at all. He kept thinking about his son's mutations. Kept thinking if they would have to move to protect him. Kept thinking if he will get a physical mutation that would make him look like a cat. These thoughts wouldn't go away. They stayed glued to his mind, no matter how hard he tried to make them go away. He finally gave up and stared at the ceiling. Soon, dawn approached. About two hours later Victor got out of bed. It was now 6:00 am. He decided to let him sleep an extra thirty minutes. thirty minutes later Victor walked to his son's room and found him sound asleep with his head hanging upside down off the bed. Victor chuckled and walked over to him. Victor shook his son's shoulder.

"C'mon, get up, Vin," Victor said.

Vincent opened his eyes and saw his father upside down. He sat up and turned to his father and scowled. "You woke me up from an amazin' dream."

"Amazin' dream, huh? Was it about that frail ya like?"

Vincent looked down and his face turned red a little. "Yeah. She ain't frail, Dad."

"She looks it," Victor said.

"She may look it, but she ain't."

"Ya need to get dress, so we can get to yer school," Victor said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Vin, ya do. I don't want to go and see yer teachers either. I dislike 'em a lot, but we still have to go."

"Fine. Can ya get me out of detention?"

"Don't think I can or will. Even though you don't like yer teachers, ya still have to respect yer elders, boy."

"I know, Dad, I know."

"Now get dress and meet me downstairs."

Vincent nodded and Victor left for his room. Victor threw on a white tank top, black flannel and buttoned it up to the last three buttons, threw on jeans and tucked the flannel in, boots, and grabbed his leather jacket on his way out of his room. He went downstairs and waited by the garage door for his son. A few minutes later Vincent walked down the stairs and met his father at the door and had his old backpack on his shoulders. He was wearing the same jeans and boots and his clothes were similar to Victor's, but his tank top and flannel, which was tucked in also and buttoned the same, were dark blue. Victor smiled at his son, showing his fangs.

"Ya ready?" Victor asked.

"Yep."

"Got yer books?"

"Yep."

"Here's some lunch money. Try not to loose it, ya hear?"

"Yes, Dad."

They left for the garage and got into Victor's truck that he had since Vincent was a baby. It was old now. It had been when his son was only a baby, but it still took you where you wanted. Vincent fastened his seat belt and waited for his dad to do the same. Victor put his own on and put the key in the ignition and turned it. The engine sputtered.

Victor raised a brow. "The hell?" He tried again and it sputtered, refusing to start. Again it sputtered, and again. "C'mon, don't die on me."

Victor tried once again and it roared to life. He smiled, putting the truck into gear, back out, and drove to the high school through town. It took a good fifteen to twenty minutes to get to the Mount Desert Island High School. Victor turned onto the drive and drove up it, going slowly over the speed bumps. Then Victor parked the truck in the parking lot in front of the main office. Victor turned to his son.

"Ya ready?" he asked.

"No" was the answer he got.

"C'mon, out you go," Victor said, getting out of the truck.

Vincent got out and followed his dad inside. Victor went to the office window.

"Excuse me," he said to the lady. "I'm here with my son, Vincent Creed, to speak with a few teachers."

The elderly woman looked up at him and nodded. "Alright, I'll tell the principal you are here."

"Thanks."

Victor and Vincent sat down on the bench beside the office window, waiting for the principal. Five minutes later the lady spoke up.

"He's ready for you now."

Victor nodded and he and his son walked to the principal's office that was a few doors down. The door was opened and Victor knocked on the side of the doorway. The principal looked up.

"Mr. Creed, Vincent, come in," said the principal.

They did and Mr. Nick was sitting in the left hand chair in front of the principal's desk. Vincent got stuck in the middle and Victor sat in the last chair. Vincent kept his eyes off of his teacher.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Creed," the principal said.

"Likewise, Mr. Adams," Victor said. "Let's get this meeting started."

"Right. Now, I'm sure you know why you and your son are here."

"Yes, but I don't really know what happened."

"Your son, Mr. Creed, told me off after turning in his World War ll paper. The one to ask the elderly about what they did during the War."

"There must have been a reason for it."

"He didn't believe me about the paper," Vincent spoke up.

"Didn't believe you?" Adams asked.

"Yeah, he didn't believe my grandpa and his brother rescued a dozen or so people from a camp during the War," Vincent said. "That is what this is all about. And he's failing me because he doesn't like the work I turn it."

"I highly doubt that. We aren't here about your work, Vincent. We are here about your behavior with teachers," Adams said. "You cannot continue acting this way. Telling a teacher off and walking out of the classroom. It won't be tolerated, Vincent."

Vincent said nothing. He just glared at the floor.

"You will serve a two hour detention with Mr. Nick after school today."

Vincent looked at him and nodded.

"Good. I think that covers everything. Good day, Mr. Creed, Vincent, Mr. Nick."

Mr. Nick was the first to walk out followed by Vincent and Victor. School was to start in thirty minutes. Mr. Nick went to his classroom. Victor looked at his cub and saw him rubbing his fingers as they walked a door from the principal's office and stopped there.

"You okay, cub?"

"Fine. Angry at Nick and my fingers feel weird. I think the claws are growing."

Victor took one of his son's hands into his and looked at them. "Looks like they are. Try to keep them retracted and behave yerself. Don't give anyone any lip, ya hear?"

Vincent nodded.

"I'm gonna be home all day. If somethin' happens ya call me and I'll come and get ya."

Vincent nodded again.

Victor put a hand on Vincent's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Don't let anyone get to ya."

Vincent nodded again and Victor left. Vincent watched his father leave and he headed for his first class to wait in the room until it started. He entered the classroom and took his seat in the back. He set his bag under the desk chair and sat down. He looked at his hands and retracted the growing claws. They disappeared under the nail beds. Soon school started and Vincent watched as all the kids walk in and take their seats. The teacher walked in and Vincent's writing class started. The assignment was free write and Vincent took out his thick note book and pen that had an eraser on it and continued writing the story he had been working on for the past few weeks.

Vincent was in the middle of a sentence when a piece of paper was set right on his notebook. He looked at it and it had his name written on it. It was messy, but he could read it. He set his pen down and opened it. He frowned at it and looked to his left where a boy that was looking at him smirked. Vincent crumpled the note in his hand and put it in his pocket. He went back to his story. He looked at the half completed sentence and thought. He couldn't remember what he was writing. He was really into the story when he got disturbed and now he couldn't remember. After ten minutes the thought came back and he continued writing. He got about thirteen pages done when the bell rang. He closed his book, put it and his pen in his bag, threw a strap over his shoulder, and left the class.

He made his way to his locker. It was now locker break. He did the combination and opened it. He grabbed a few books for his third and fourth class, put them in his bag, closed the door and made his way to his next class. It was a study hall and he had no work to do because of all of the homework being complete, so he decided to take a walk around the school. As Vincent was walking he took out the crumpled note from his jeans' pocket. He looked at it again and shook his head. He saw a garbage bin as he walked and threw the note in it. He continued his walk and felt his nails extract. He stopped and looked around. No one was near. He looked down at his hands and tried retracting his claws. They painfully went back in their nail beds. He looked down at his hands and shook his head, confused why it hurt. He continued walking, never noticing the school security camera that was hanging above his head.

Vincent was still wondering the school hallways with his bag over his shoulders when he thought he felt something wet on his hand. He lifted his left hand and saw blood dripping down his hand and onto the floor. He ran into the boys' bathroom that was only a few feet away. He barged in and turned the faucet on, running his hand under the water. He turned it off and looked at his hand. The blood was seeping around his claws. He didn't even feel them extract. He tried retracting the claws and they retracted, the seeping blood stopping. He sighed, relieved and cleaned the blood off. He cleaned the bathroom floor and hallway floor where his blood dripped. He threw away the paper towels and continued making his way to nowhere around the school.

Vincent was making his way down the hall when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw it was the kid who smirked at him earlier. He had blonde hair, dark eyes, was as tall as Vincent, was stronger than Vincent, captain of the football team, had a snotty attitude that was a I'm better than you and I'm gonna prove it to you way, and his name was Brad Williams. He was with his two minions that were red headed twins.

"Can I help you, Williams?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah," Williams said. "Come with me outside."

Vincent looked over his shoulder and saw the twins were blocking the way he was going. He looked back at Williams and followed him out a side door that led to the field behind the school. Williams' minions stood in front of the door. Vincent glared at them then to Williams.

"What do you want, Williams?"

"Your lunch money," Williams said. "As usual."

"Not today."

"What?"

"I said, not today, Williams. I ain't givin' you my lunch money. Why don't you go get some from some other kid?"

"Because they aren't as fun as you are."

They circled him, ready to fight. Vincent looked at them and turned to Williams. Just then the bell rang. Williams and the twins turned to the school and back to Vincent. Williams threw a fast and hard punch to Vincent's gut. Vincent doubled over in pain, gasping and fell face first onto the ground. He turned to lay on his, holding his stomach while Williams searched his pockets. He saw Williams smiled when he found the money. Then Williams looked at Vincent's hands and the smiled was wiped away. Vincent lifted a hand and saw his claws were extended (no blood was coming out). They came out without him feeling them. Again. He looked to Williams.

"Freak," Williams said and he and his minions left for lunch.

Vincent sat up, wincing, gasping, still holding his stomach. He retracted his claws and un-buttoned the flannel, lifted his tank top, and saw a big black and blue bruise the size of Williams' fist right in the center of his stomach. He was surprised he was not coughing up blood. He put his tank top back down and re buttoned the flannel. He slowly and carefully stood up, still wincing. It hurt when he bent forward. He panted from the effort of getting up. He made his way to the door and pulled on it. It was locked. Vincent growled and walked all the way to the front office doors and turned right for his next class. Vincent took his seat in the back. He sat down and waited for the class to start.

The last classes felt like they dragged on forever. Finally, the last class got over and he still sat there in his seat because the last class belonged to Mr. Nick. Mr. Nick was doing paper work to pass the time. Vincent bent over to get his backpack and winced in pain as he bent down to get his notebook and pen. He set them on his desk, opened the book, and continued his story. Sometime later as he wrote, jolts of pain shot his stomach and he winced, almost crying out. It got worse. A bigger pain shot at him and he held his stomach and held in a whimper. He looked at the clock. Only a few minutes left. Another pain hit him and it was bigger. He bit his tongue to stop the scream. He looked again. Two more minutes. His shaky hands put his stuff away in his bag that was on his desk. He looked again. One more minute. _Screw it_. He got up and rushed out the door. He didn't even hear his teacher say bye. He was running to the front office doors, panting, and now sweating from running. He saw his dad's truck and stumbled to it. He wiped the sweat off the best he could and calmed his panting and climbed in. He put on his seat belt.

"You alright, cub?" Victor looked at him.

Vincent nodded. "I just don't feel well."

Victor nodded and put the truck in gear and headed home.

Twenty minutes later they arrived home and Vincent stumbled through the garage door, making his way to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Victor rushed to him and knelt beside him as he sat right on the couch. He looked at his son and knew something was wrong with him when he got in the truck.

"Vincent, tell me what's wrong."

"My stomach hurts," he whimpered.

"How bad?"

"A lot."

Victor undid his son's flannel and lifted up the tank top and stared at the fist size black bruise in the center of his son's stomach. His fingers brushed over the bruise. He could be badly injured from that. He removed his son's flannel and tank top and made him lay down on the couch and tried making him as comfortable as possible.

"It hurts, Daddy."

"I know, cub," Victor said. He saw that the bruise was fading a tiny bit. He smiled a little. "Looks like you have a little of that healin' factor. Who did this to you?"

"The same guys that always take my lunch money. They did it again. The leader did this."

Victor scowled. "You'll be healed soon, cub. Lie here and rest. I'll make somethin' for dinner."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I AM NOT ADDING ANYMORE CHAPTERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: VICTOR IS NOT MINE. THE X-MEN ARE NOT MINE. JUSTIN, TOBY, LILY, AND MS. TRAVOLTA ARE ****MINE, TOO. **

**NOTE: JUSTIN IS AN ACTUAL PERSON IN MY STORY. HE IS A CLOSE FRIEND I'M USING IN THE STORY. THE SCHOOL IS REAL, TOO, ALONG WITH THE TOWN OF BAR HARBOR AND OTTER CREEK. JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW. ALSO, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I AM WRITING FOR . I WILL CONTINUE ADDING CHAPTERS ONCE I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS. THANK YOU TO THE TWO REVIEWERS THAT LIKE THIS STORY. I LOVED THE REVIEWS!  
**

* * *

3

Victor woke up the next morning to wake up his son. He got out of bed and went to the living room with no shirt on. He walked up to the couch and looked at his sleeping shirtless cub. The bruise was almost gone. There was only a tint of yellow left on his stomach. It would probably hurt the rest of the day. He knew Vincent should fight back when his lunch money is taken, but he didn't want him to start any fights because Victor knew Vincent wouldn't be able to finish what he started. He wasn't strong enough. Another reason was that because of his mutations were starting come. His claws were popping in and out because of his mutations coming and he had very little control over them and he could accidentally hurt someone if they just popped out while he was fighting. Victor didn't want that to happen. This island had no mutants on it. They didn't like anyone that were. . .different. That could do things a normal human could not do. The small towns didn't like mutants at all. Some small towns didn't mind them at all. Loved them.

Victor decided to drive his son to school and decided to let him rest a while longer. School didn't start until 7:55. He went into the kitchen and looked at the mess that needed to be cleaned up. He made dinner last night through the mess and decided to clean it up in the morning. Vincent was too injured to keep on bending over with that bruise on him. Victor started picking things up and put them back where they belonged. It took twenty minutes. He then started on some breakfast of eggs and bacon. He knew his son would like that. As he made it, he smiled at the memory of when Vincent first had it.

**10 Years Ago**

_Victor was at the stove making breakfast for him and his cub. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. He looked at the clock. 9:00 am. His cub should be waking up just about now. He heard small footsteps hammering against the stairs, going as fast as they could to get to the kitchen. Victor smiled. His son smelled breakfast. He looked behind him and saw his five year old cling to his leg, hugging him. Then he crawled up his back and wrapped his tiny arms around Victor's neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. _

_ "Mornin', Daddy."_

_ "Mornin', little man."_

_ "Whatcha makin'? It smells so good!"_

_ "Bacon and eggs."_

_ "Bacon and eggs? How come we've never had it before?"_

_ "I don't know. Never came to my mind."_

_ "Oh. Is it good?"_

_ "Yeah, it is."_

_ Victor got done with breakfast and put it on the two plates. Vincent held on the whole time. Victor lifted the cub and put him in his chair. Victor sat down and was about to start his breakfast when he noticed his cub not eating and saw him looking at the salt, pepper, and ketchup on the table. _

_ "What do you put on eggs?"_

_ "Salt, pepper, or ketchup," Victor said, grabbing the ketchup and putting on his eggs._

_ Vincent wrinkled his nose at the ketchup covered eggs. "I think I'll stick with the salt and pepper." He grabbed them and sprinkled the salt and pepper onto the eggs and took a bite. He grinned and scarfed the rest of it, including the bacon. _

_ Victor chuckled and ate his own eggs and bacon. His cub really loved eggs and bacon._

**Present**

He set up two plates at the table and went to wake up his cub. Victor shook his shoulder and Vincent blinked his eyes a few times.

"What?" he asked, very tired.

"Breakfast is on the table. It's your favorite."

"Bacon and eggs?"

Victor smiled. "Yep. Now, c'mon, get up."

Vincent sat up and winced. "It still hurts."

"It will probably for the rest of the day."

Vincent nodded and followed his father to the kitchen.

They ate breakfast in silence. Victor looked at his son and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, cub? Somethin's bothering you."

"That girl I like will never like me," Vincent said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm such a wimp. I ain't strong enough to fight off guys that are my height or smaller. I always get my butt kicked. Why would she ever want a guy like me? Why would any girl want a guy like me?"

"Vincent, you will get stronger. Yes, yer frail on the outside, but you ain't on the inside. You got a strong spirit. Don't let the things that are happening to you wreck your it."

Vincent nodded.

"When you finish up get dress and I'll take you to school."

Vincent nodded and finished up and headed for his room. Victor picked up their dishes and put them in the sink. He went to the fridge and took out stuff to make a sandwich. He set the bread and stuff on the counter and made a turkey sandwich for his cub to take for lunch. He was getting very fed up with those bullies picking on his boy. Hopefully, they would leave his cub alone today since he won't have any money. Victor put the sandwich in a plastic bag and put that into a paper bag. He also threw in a small water bottle and an apple. He wrapped the top of the bag some and smelled his son in the doorway of the kitchen. He went over to him and put the bag in his hands. Vincent nodded thanks, already knowing what it was. Victor put the food away and quickly changed into some clothes. He grabbed his jacket and keys and headed to the truck with his son. He started up the car and drove to the school. Victor glanced at his cub a couple times during the drive. They soon arrived at the school and Victor let his son out. Vincent closed the truck door and Victor drove off, looking at him in the review mirror.

Vincent watched his dad's truck leave and heaved a big sigh. He looked at the lunch bag in his hand and sighed again and headed inside. He hoped Williams would leave him alone. He didn't really want to come to school. Williams saw his claws. Williams probably told everyone in the school about them and they probably believed Williams. He headed inside and went to his first class. The day went a little fast for Vincent's liking. Vincent had seen Williams in class, but the football player didn't do or say anything to him. Vincent shrugged at that. Then when it was lunch time he didn't see hide or hair of Williams. Vincent had grinned at that and sat at a table that had a few kids sitting from him. He opened his lunch bag and took out the apple and water first. He ate the apple then went for the sandwich. It was the best turkey sandwich he had ever seen. Stacked with turkey, lettuce, and cheese. He grinned and took a bite of it.

He glanced at the other kids and saw them look away, as if they were. . .frightened of him. He scowled ad finished up his lunch and left the lunch room. It was still First lunch and he decided to just head to his next classes. He had his cooking class and while he was making a pumpkin dessert the other kids would glance at his hands. He tried to ignore it. He got the stuff mixed together and put it over the crust in the rectangular metal dish. He then put it into the fridge to sit for three or four hours. His teacher was staying after school for a few hours. He went up to her.

"Ms. Travolta?" he asked her.

"Yes, Vincent?"

"Since you are staying after school do you think you could grade the dessert and paper then instead of tomorrow because I wanted to bring it home for my dad," Vincent said.

"Today is his birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I didn't have enough time to make a cake and decorate it."

"Alright, come here right after school ends. I have to do some paper work first then I'll take a look at the dessert and the paper that goes with it."

Vincent nodded thanks.

He went to his second study hall and worked on his story. He sat away from everyone else.

"Hey, Vincent."

Vincent looked up from his story and saw his best friends Justin Pryde and Toby Smith. "Hey," he said as they sat down at the small table.

"Man, I got a lot to tell you guys," Toby said. He was a tall blonde shoulder length haired 16 year old with green eyes.

"The daily school gossip?" Justin asked. He had short dirty blonde hair that was curly, blue eyes, was 15, and was a little tall.

"Not really. It's Williams."

"Williams?"

"Yeah, he's tellin' people, Vin. Tellin' about your claws," he said, saying the last sentence in a whisper.

"And they're believin' him?"

Toby nodded. "You're in big trouble, Vin."

"Williams can't prove anything," Justin said. "That dickhead can go fuck a dog."

"I don't think he saw my fangs," Vincent said.

"He might have." Justin turned to Vincent. "He's gonna try and make the whole school turn against you."

"Won't be that hard," Vincent said.

"We're here for you, man," Toby said.

"Thanks guys," Vincent said. "I gotta call my dad and tell him I'm staying after school for a little while."

"Why?"

"I'm having Ms. Travolta grade my work after school instead of tomorrow, so I can bring the dessert home for dad for his birthday," Vincent said. "I didn't have time to get a cake together."

"We can give you a ride after our soccer practice. It's an hour long," Justin said.

"It shouldn't take that long for Ms. Travolta to get check over my work and paper," Vincent said.

"Meet you at the front office?" Toby asked.

"I'll be there."

At the end of the study hall Vincent made his way to his teacher's room. He entered and sat at a table, waiting for her to get down with whatever she was doing. It didn't take that long for her to finish. She got up from her desk and went over to to him. She looked at the paper and then the dessert and then the paper again. She told him she would grade it and Vincent put the cover to the pan the dessert was in. It was a great plastic cover that had a handle on it. He waved bye to his teacher and made his way to the office, but stopped short. Williams and half the football team was blocking his way. They were giving him murderous looks. He took off running to the back of the school. They chased after him. Vincent ran to the football field and saw it was empty. He didn't look back. Pain shot at his head as something hard it. He stumbled and planted face first into the ground and he dropped the dessert. It landed right side up a few feet from him. He felt the back of his head and looked at his hand. Blood covered his palm and fingers. He tried to get up but was kicked hard in the gut and he doubled over, gasping for breath.

Justin and Toby were waiting for Vincent outside in front of the doors to the main office. They were listening to their mp3 players while passed the a soccer ball to each other. They wondered where Vincent was. They heard nothing with their headphones on, but twenty minutes later Toby took off his earbuds and Justin did the same.

"I thought I just heard a scream," Toby said.

"Might have been the music you're listenin' to," Justin said.

"Maybe."

Just then they saw the other half of the football team that didn't leave with the others. They got into their cars and the two boys over heard something.

"Man, can you believe how easy it was to beat the shit out of him?" asked one of the redheaded minions.

"I know. That Creed didn't put up a fight. It was fun watching him try to fight back," said Williams.

They got into their cars and headed away from the school, not noticing that the two soccer playing boys heard them. Toby and Justin looked at each other and took off running to the football field and tucked their earbuds in their pockets on the way. They got there and saw Vincent's back to them and saw he was curled up. Justin knelt down beside Vincent and turned him on his back.

"HOLY SHIT!" he jumped back.

Vincent was covered in his blood. He was covered in black bruises and cuts. His clothes were ripped, his arms were in odd angles, his face also covered in blood and bruises, his nose was broken and blood still poured from it. His eyes were black from being punched. He was barley breathing and blood was coming dripping from his cut lips. He coughed and that added more blood to run from his mouth. He looked up and saw his friends.

"To. . .by. . .?. . .Ju. . .st. . .in. . .?. . ." he asked.

"Yeah, we're here man," Toby knelt beside him. "Williams and his posse did this."

Vincent nodded. "Tr. . .ied. . .t-to. . .f-fight. . .back. . ."

"Fucking dicks," Justin said.

"We gotta get you home. Can you walk long enough to get to my car?" Toby asked.

"I don't think we should move him," Justin said. "Let's call his dad first."

Victor was sitting in the kitchen waiting for his son. The cub called him and told him he was staying after school. He heard the phone ring searched for it. He looked all over the kitchen then into the living room. Then he heard the answering machine.

"Mr. Creed, are you there?" Justin's voice asked over the machine. "Mr. Creed!" Victor was still looking for the phone.

"Pick up the damn phone! Vincent's hurt! Hurt bad! Dammit, answer the phone!"

Victor froze as he found the phone. Vincent hurt? Bad? He answered it. "Vincent is hurt?"

"Yeah, Mr. Creed. You need to get down here!"

"What happened?" Victor grabbed his car keys from the kitchen.

"I'll explain everything once you get here. Hurry!"

Victor hung up the phone and ran out to his truck. He started it up and the truck bolted down the street and onto the main road to the school. He'd have to get Lily too. She was also a doctor and the hospital would never take a mutant in. They might take a mutant child, but Victor didn't want to risk it.

Justin and Toby were trying to stop Vincent's bleeding nose. They had a ripped Vincent's flannel and put a wrapped piece up against his nose. It was ver broken. They waited for Victor to get there. They wanted to try and make Vincent comfortable but were afraid moving him would make things worse. And it was starting to get cold. Toby looked over to where the dessert pan was. He got up and brought it over.

"This the thing you made for your dad?"

Vincent nodded. "Birth. . .day. . .ca. . .ke. . ."

"That's cool. Your dad is comin'. He's on his way."

Victor parked the truck and burst out of it, sniffing the air for Vincent's scent. His eyes widened at the smell of his cub's blood. He took off to the football field. He saw his cub's friends move out of the way. Victor stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Vincent's severely beaten body. He fell to his knees and carefully put a hand on Vincent's chest.

"Cub? Vincent, can you hear me?"

"D-Dad. . .?" Vincent looked at him.

"Yeah, it's me, cub. It's Daddy. What happened?"

Toby knelt beside Victor. "The captain of the football team. Brad Williams. He was the one who always took Vincent's lunch money. He found out Vincent is a mutant and did this to him along with half the football team."

Victor looked back at his son. He saw him turn his head and reached his hand out to a pan with a cover on it. He pushed it to him. Victor picked it up and looked at it.

"What is it?"

"Didn't. . .have. . .time. . .to. . .make. . .a. . .cake. . ." Vincent said. "Happy. . .birthday. . .Dad. . ."

Victor bit his lip so hard it started bleeding. He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. "Thanks cub. It ain't so happy right now with you hurt. We gotta get you some help." Victor handed Toby the pan and turned back to his son. "Let's get you up."

"My. . .arms. . .hurt. . ."

"I'll be careful."

Victor lifted his son as gently and carefully as he could and cradled him in his arms as he carried him to the truck. Toby and Justin followed. Victor shifted his Vincent in his arms and opened the truck passenger door and gently put Vincent in and buckled him in and closed the door. Toby handed him the pan and Victor nodded thanks.

"You two better get home," Victor said.

Toby nodded. "Keep us updated?"

Victor nodded. They left and Victor started up the truck and headed to Lily's place that was above her shop. It now wasn't safe to go back to the house just yet. Victor kept on looking at Vincent who was still conscious. Victor got into town and parked the truck behind Lily's shop. He got out and got his son in his arms, along with the dessert pan to put in Lily's fridge, and went up the stairs to the apartment above the shop. It was closed now so she must be up there. He got to the door and banged his foot on the door.

"Lily? Lily, open up! It's Victor! I need some help!"

Victor heard footsteps and the curtain on the door's window moved back. Lily's eyes widened and she opened the door. She let him in and closed it and locked it. Lily turned back to him.

"Victor, What happened to Vincent?" she asked as Victor put the dessert in the fridge then move to the living room.

Victor pulled a cot to the middle of the living room next to the couch and set Vincent on it. He sometimes stayed over. "He got beat up by some football players at the high school. They found out that he's a mutant and did this to him."

Lily knelt beside Vincent. "You poor thing. Don't worry, I'll get you fixed up."

Vincent turned his head to her. "Lily. . .?"

"Yeah, it's me, Vinny. Rest now and I'll get some things to clean you up."

He nodded and closed his eyes, taking in a shaky breath.

Lily looked up at Victor and saw him storm off to the kitchen. She followed him and saw him gripping the table so hard his hands started turning white.

"Victor it is not your fault," Lily said. "You could have not known that this would happen."

Victor turned to her and just nodded.

"What is that dessert you brought in? It's for your birthday isn't it?"

Victor nodded. "Yeah, he didn't have time for a cake, so he made that. Didn't want it to spoil."

Lily nodded. "I'll get some bandages and cover up the cuts."

Victor sat in a chair at the entrance of the living room and watched Lily work. He knew something would happen. He should have just excused Vincent from school and packed everything and move, but he didn't. He felt responsible and guilty for what happened. His head snapped up as Vincent sighed and then passed out.

Lily looked at Victor. "I think his arms are only sprained or the bones are bruised. He's going to have to have them wrapped up for a little while, but they should be X-Rayed."

Victor nodded and saw that some of the bruises were fading a little. "He has a little of his healin' factor."

Lily nodded. "What are you going to do now that Vincent is exposed?"

"I was thinking I would move off the island. Maybe the state," Victor said. "It's only a matter of time until someone will find out I am a mutant, too. They'll be after not just my cub, but me as well."

"Where will you move?"

"I was thinkin' that Xavier's School. That's where my brother is. He won't be happy to see me. I might just call them and have them take Vincent and then I'll pack our stuff and either take a plane or drive to Westchester."

"I wonder what he will think of you having a son?"

"Me, too. This is the worst birthday of my life."

"Vincent's exhausted. That's why he passed out. When he does wake up, I'll get us some dinner. Do you want some coffee?"

Victor shook his head. "No. Thank you."

"I think I have some beer from when you were last here."

Victor shook his head.

"Alright. I'll finish up with Vincent and then I'll start on dinner."

"Yer an amazin' doctor. All the rest I've known are bastards. The ones at Xavier's school are okay. But you are the nicest one I've ever known and will be the only one I fully trust with my life and Vincent's."

Lily looked at him and smiled sadly. "A lot of people have said similar things and I can always tell that they don't mean it."

Victor moved closer to Lily. "I mean it. A lot."

"I know you do, Victor. I just wish there were more men like you. Like the way you are now. You're nice, sweet, caring, and you are a wonderful father with a handsome son. I've seen single fathers and the bonds they have are not as strong as the one you and Vincent have. Nothing like the one you have."

Victor looked away from her and sighed sadly.

"Was it something I said?"

"No, no. It's just I wish my father. . .y'know. . ."

"I understand if this makes you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry for bringing up the father bonds." Lily started getting up.

"Wait." Victor grabbed her wrist. "Don't be sorry. I. . .I don't. . .mind. Please, don't be sorry."

Lily nodded her head. "Alright. Do you want to talk about your father. . .and you when you were a child?"

"Not really."

"Alright. I'll get you a pillow and blanket for the couch."

Victor nodded and watched her leave. She returned a few minutes later with the blanket and pillow. Victor took them from her and set them on the couch. They looked at each other and stepped closer to each other, making the space between them smaller. Victor started leaning down--

"Dad?"

Victor straightened up and growled in annoyance. Lily started giggling. He went over to Vincent. He crouched. "Yeah, cub?"

"Water. Please?"

Victor looked at Lily, asking her to get it. She nodded and went to get it and came back with a glass and a straw was in it. She handed it to Victor once he helped Vincent sit up and lean on him. Victor put the straw to his son's lips and Vincent drank it greedily like he did as a baby. After a few more sips he was finished.

"Thanks, Dad."

Victor nodded.

"I'm hungry." "That's a good sign. You'll be even more hungry when you get bad injuries when you have your healin' factor 'cause it needs the energy."

Vincent nodded, not caring at the moment.

"What do ya want to eat?"

Vincent shrugged. "Don't care."

"I'll whip up some soup," Lily said and headed into the kitchen.

"You lie here and rest some. I gotta make a phone call."

Vincent nodded and Victor headed into the kitchen. He picked up the cordless phone from it's hook on the wall. "Mind if I call Xavier's, Lily?"

"Nope. Go ahead."

* * *

**OKAY, LAST CHAPTER UNTIL I GET MORE THAN TWO REVIEWS, SO PLEASE REVIEW SO YOU CAN READ MORE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, a BIG thank you to the people who reviewed! Here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victor or any of the X-Men. **

* * *

4

Victor dialed the number and the phone rang. It was probably around seven pm. The phone continued ringing until someone finally picked it up.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line asked. It was a kid.

"Is Charles Xavier there?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Victor held the phone an arm length from his ear as the kid screamed Charles' name. A few minutes went by and the sound of fumbling was heard as the phone was passed to another hand.

"Charles Xavier. Whom am I speaking with?"

"You know me as Sabretooth."

"Sabretooth, may--"

"Please, call me Victor."

"Victor, may I ask why you are calling?"

"Your school is a sanctuary for mutants, right?"

"Yes, it is, Victor. What is it I can do for you?"

"My cub and I need to be someplace safe for a while."

"You have a child?"

"Yeah, he was dropped on my doorstep almost 16 years ago by his mother. His mother worked for Stryker. She left me because she was frightened of me. Then she fell back in love with me. She then gave me my cub because she was afraid Stryker would experiment on him."

"What is your son's name?"

"Vincent. He got beat up real bad. He can't go to a hospital. There is a doctor that I trust that patched him up some, but I'm not sure how badly he is hurt."

"Does he have mutations?"

"Yeah, but they are not all there yet. He has the same claws as me and fangs, too. Someone found out about him being a mutant and that someone and half the school football team beat the crap out of my cub. He is not in good shape. Can ya pick him up, Charles? Please."

"What about you?"

"I have to pack some clothes and get some stuff then I'll either drive or take a plane."

"Alright, Victor. I'll come with Hank. Where are you?"

"Bar Harbor, Maine. There's a big field that's used for a lot of life flights. It's by the YMCA. You can land the jet there. Where I'm at is above the only baby clothing store and it's on Main Street right next to the Village Green Park."

"We'll be there soon, Victor."

"Thanks, Prof. See ya in a bit."

Victor hung up the phone and returned it to it's hook. He sighed and ran an hand through his hair. He turned to Lily and watched her make the soup.

"Is it almost done?"

"Yes."

A few minutes later the soup was done and Victor took a bowl on a tray to Vincent. He set the tray on his cub's lap and tired to help him eat.

"Dad, stop it! I can feed myself! I ain't a tiny cub! I'm almost 16!" Vincent said, picking up the spoon.

"Okay, cub, I was only helpin'."

"I know. I'm sorry." Victor sipped the soup from the spoon. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright."

"This must be the worst birthday of your life. And it's my fault."

"It's not yer fault, Vincent. I just shouldn't have sent you to school."

"This would have happened even if I didn't go to school today. Sooner or later people would have found out anyway." Vincent ate more of the soup. "Ain't ya gonna have some soup?"

"No, I ain't hungry."

"You should eat something, Victor." Lily stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, I know." Victor turned back to Vincent. "Vincent, there's some mutants pickin' you up in a little while. They're from Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. It's a mutant school and also a sanctuary for them, too. They're takin' ya there to be safe from the humans."

"What about you and what are these mutants' names?"

"The ones that are pickin' ya up are Charles and Hank McCoy. Charles is the headmaster and one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. Hank is a doctor, scientist, and worked or still works in D.C. He is a blue furred feral like mutant. He also goes by Beast. I'm goin' to go back to the house and pack some of our stuff and drive to where they are takin' you. And that's Westchester, New York."

"That's where Uncle Logan is, right?"

"Yeah, and don't get all overexcited when see him. He hates me and might hate you, too, even though he doesn't know you. Just be calm when you see him. He will know you are my cub because you have some of my scent in you."

"Okay, Dad. Will he do anything to me?"

"I don't know. But Charles and Hank will protect you if he tries to pull anything. Don't fight back until you are able to. I don't want ya getting yerself killed."

Vincent nodded. "Okay, Dad, I will not try and kick his butt until I am able to move normally."

"Good boy," Victor said, smiling. "Now, let's get you ready for them. Can ya stand, cub?"

"I think so." Vincent said. Victor took the tray off his lap and set it on the coffee table. Vincent tried standing up on his shaky legs. He got balanced and tried taking a step. Victor got up and stood beside his cub in case he face planted onto the floor. Vincent's arms flailed as he lost his balance and Victor caught him. "Or not."

"That's alright, cub. Try again later."

Vincent nodded and Victor helped him sit on the cot.

A while later there was a knock on the door and Lily headed for it. Victor came up behind her and grabbed her by her waist pulling her back.

"Wait," he whispered, smelling the air. "It's Hank. I'll get it." Victor opened the door and saw Hank McCoy in a business suit. "Hank."

"Victor. Charles said you needed your son to be picked up."

"Yeah." Victor let him in and then closed the door. "Where is Charles?"

"At the jet. Where is your son?"

"Follow me." Victor led him to Vincent and turned to Hank. "This is my cub, Vincent. Vin, say hello."

"Huh?" Vincent looked up from his hands and saw Hank. "Hi."

"Hello, Vincent." Hank extended his hand to him. "I'm Henry 'Hank' McCoy."

Vincent shook his hand. "Vincent Creed. Um, you're pickin' me up?"

"Yes, I am." Hank looked closely at Vincent. "He is the spitting image of you, Victor."

Victor nodded. "Thanks."

"Ahem."

They turned to see Lily standing at the living room entrance.

"Oh, sorry. This is Lily."

Hank and her shook hands. Hank turned to Victor and Vincent. "Are you ready to go?"

Victor nodded. "Yeah. He ain't got clothes right now because I got to go back to the house and pack some stuff."

"That's alright. We'll find him something when we get back to the mansion."

Victor nodded again. "He can't walk and his arms are sprained."

"Because of what happened to him?"

Victor again nodded.

"When we get back I'll have him fixed in a jiffy. Who did these bandages?"

"I did," Lily said. "I'm a doctor."

"You did a fine job, Lily."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy."

"Your welcome. Now let's get Vincent to the jet."

"Right." Victor lifted his son in his arms. "Ya ready, cub?"

Vincent nodded sleepily and yawned. "Yep."

They four of them made their way to the jet that was in the field near the Y. On the way Hank looked behind him at Vincent and Victor. He saw Vincent yawn again and snuggle his head against his father's chest and close his eyes, falling asleep and Victor looked at Hank. Victor grinned at him, showing his fangs and Hank returned the grin. Hank didn't really believe Victor had a son and was civilized, but he now he was believing after seeing it. He hoped Logan would be able to see the bond between this father and son and not freak when he saw Vincent. Also, nobody told him either for Charles thought it was best for him to wait later to know until he cooled off from his last trip to Canada.

Victor looked down at his son cradled in his arms as they got closer to the jet. He held him closer at they got to the jet. Victor nuzzled Vincent's hair, taking in deep breaths of his scent. Dammit, he didn't want to leave his son. Never left him with Lily for more than a day. Now, he didn't know how long he wouldn't see his cub. It could be days or weeks until he saw him again. He took in his scent again before they stopped in front of the Blackbird. Victor looked up as the ramp came down and saw Charles wheel down it and onto the grass. Charles smiled at Victor and looked at the beaten boy in the feral's arms. He looked back at Victor. Vincent moved around in Vincent's arms and sighed once he settled down with his head more snuggled into Victor's chest. Victor chuckled and Charles gave a warm smiled and wheeled closer.

"This is Vincent?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's him."

"How old is he?"

"16 next month."

"He looks so much like you."

Victor nodded. Then worry plastered his face. "Will Jimmy hurt him?"

"I don't know, Victor. I will not let him hurt your son. Hank and I will protect him at all times. I'm sure Scott will, too, and maybe the whole team will. They are starting to not mind you. Especially, after I told them about your son."

"I haven't left him for more than a day since he was a tiny cub."

"He is in good hands, Victor. We will see you when you get to the mansion."

"I really appreciate this, Charles. Is there anyway I can repay you--"

"That is not necessary, Victor," Charles said. "I am not like Erik. He wants to be repaid when it comes to shelter, food, clothing, and maybe education. I do not want anything except for your trust and I would be glad if you stayed at the mansion. It's just a place to stay and a place to call home if you want or you can just stay until you find a place to live. I am not forcing you to live there."

"I think we will stay for a while. Not too sure yet," Victor said. "Can my cub and I have a room to ourselves? It ain't gotta be big. Just a room with an en suite bathroom. Just throw another bed in there and we'll be all set."

"The only other room with en suite is next to Logan's room," Charles said.

"Oh, shit. Are they connected?"

Charles and Hank chuckled. "No need to worry, Victor," Charles said. "They are separate."

"I better be goin'. I gotta get some of out stuff together."

"I'll take him," Hank said.

Victor nodded. He took in his cub's scent one last time and kissed his forehead before they would part ways until they saw each other again. Who knew how long that would be? "We'll see each other real soon, cub." He handed him to Hank, who carefully took him inside.

"He'll be fine, Victor. I will do everything in my power to make sure he is safe while you are making your way to the school," Charles said.

Victor nodded.

Charles made his way up the ramp and it closed. Victor and Lily ran to the sidewalk on the other side of the road as the jet started up. Within seconds it roared and lifted and then shot into the sky. Victor watched it as it turned into a black dot and disappeared from his keen eyesight. He and Lily start making their way back to the apartment. Soon, they arrive and Victor gets into his truck and unwinds the window. Lily looks at him.

"Do you want to bring the dessert with you?"

"No, keep it."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yeah, we'll see each other again."

"When?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll keep in touch."

"Okay. Be safe, Victor."

"Always."

Lily kissed his cheek and stepped back as he backed the truck up and drove away from the apartment and headed back to the house he would probably never see again. Victor parked the truck in front of the house and went inside. He grabbed a couple duffle bags from his closet and put his clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, and a few other things. Then he went to Vincent's room and threw the same things in his brown bag along with his computer and charger, a few pens and few note books he had written in. Then he went into the living room and opened the green bag throwing in a few photo albums, his and Vincent's favorite movies, game system and its games (Vincent would throw a fit if he didn't have the XBox), and all the picture frames of him and his cub as the boy grew. He closed up the bag and threw them over his shoulder and left the house. He got in his truck and drove off and didn't look back.

Vincent woke up to find himself on a not so comfortable bed. He sat up and suddenly felt weird. Were they flying? He heard people talking about flipping switches and he heard the roar of an engine. He got up on unsteady feet and mad his way up front in what or where ever he was. He got there and saw there were seats lined up and saw Hank and a bald guy handling the controls of a. . .jet? He got a closer look. Yep, a jet. He was flying in a jet. Vincent sat in one of the seats and closed his eyes and groaned when the plane slightly turned some. He was airsick and motion sick, too.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up at Hank and shook his head. "I get airsick and motion sickness."

"We are almost to the mansion. Think you can hold on a while longer?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want a bucket?"

"No," he groaned. "Where's my dad?"

"He's coming by plane or is driving."

"Oh, yeah."

The ride lasted only a little while longer and as soon as the jet ramp was down Vincent bolted out the door and out into the hanger. That's where he saw other people walking in. Vincent wondered if the man in the group of women was his uncle since he has never seen him before. Not even a picture. Vincent stopped walking and stood five feet from them. Charles wheeled up beside him and Hank put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The man walked up and stuck his hand out to Vincent.

"I'm Scott Summers and I'm also called Cyclops," the man said.

"Vincent Creed." He shook his hand.

"Creed? You're that--" Scott stopped when he saw Charles glaring at him, warning him. "You're Sabretooth's son, huh? You look just like him."

"I know," Vincent said. "So, your name is Scott, huh?"

Scott nodded. He turned toward the team. "This is the rest of the team, Vincent."

Vincent turned his eyes to the team and saw the younger ones giving him dirty looks and glares. Vincent dropped his gaze, finding his hands more interesting. a redheaded woman and white haired black woman walked up to him.

"My name is Dr. Jean Summers," the redhead said.

"My name is Ororo Munroe. I'm also known as Storm," the white haired woman said.

"Vincent," Vincent said.

"You are the spitting image of Victor Creed," Jean said. "Except for the sideburns."

Vincent nodded, annoyed that people kept on telling him he looked so much like his father. "Where is Uncle Logan?"

"Logan? Uncle?"

"Logan is probably in the Danger Room," Charles said. "Let's get you to the infirmary, Vincent. Hank needs to give you a checkup. I'll tell Logan about Vincent one you are settled in the infirmary."

Vincent nodded and walked behind everyone to the infirmary. He turned the corner and heard a door open right as he walked by it.

"I thought you guys were back. I heard the jet as I went into the shower," said a new voice.

Vincent nervously turned around and saw a man facing him. The others didn't notice Vincent wasn't behind them. The man stopped dead. His nose twitched and a growl rumbled in his throat. Vincent started backing off and then heard a _snikt _and saw six gleaming claws pop from this guy's fists. He then started running but was tackled and pinned to the floor, the man's right clawed hand in the air, ready to strike.

"HELP!" Vincent yelled. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"No one's gonna help a murderer like you, Creed!"

"LOGAN, STOP!"

Logan didn't listen to Charles and swung his claws down, aiming for Vincent's heart. Logan was then blasted by an optic blast and was thrown into a wall down the hallway. Vincent was pale and stared wide eyed at this man that attacked him. Scott and Hank ran up to him and helped him to his feet. He didn't acknowledge that he was now on his feet. He just continued staring at the clawed man. Did Charles call this man Logan?

"HOW COULD YOU BRING THAT MURDERING SON OF A BITCH IN THIS SCHOOL!" the clawed man yelled.

"Logan, let me explain something to you," Charles told him.

Yep, Charles called him Logan.

"Explain what?" Logan asked.

"The man--well boy--you see before you is not Victor Creed. He is Victor's son, Vincent," Charles said.

"Son? This is his cub?"

"Yes, I am Victor's cub, you fucking shithead!" Vincent growled at Logan. "Are you that stupid? Of course I'm his cub! I look just like him!"

Logan growled. "You got quite a mouth there, Vin."

"Don't fucking call me that! Only my father calls me that!"

"Vincent, calm down." Hank put a hans on his shoulder. "Let's get you to the infirmary.

Vincent nodded and followed Hank.

Logan watched Vincent and Hank leave. He had his arms crossed and glared at Charles. The team, except for Jean, Scott, and Storm, left.

"Logan, what were you thinking attacking the boy like that! You had no right," Scott said.

"He smells like Victor and looks like Victor!"

"That doesn't give you the right to attack him!" "Why didn't you tell me!" Logan said to Charles.

"I wanted to wait until you calmed down, Logan."

"Why is he here!"

"Vincent got beaten up at his school because they found you he is a mutant. Victor took him to his friend's house and called me. He asked if he could have Vincent picked up and be brought here to be safe. Victor and him are going to stay for a while. Victor is also driving here."

"You're lettin' that monster stay here with a school full of children!"

"He is not a monster, Logan. He told me he hasn't left Vincent for more than a day. With having a son, Victor hasn't done anything harmful to anyone. He is just a single father looking for a safe place for him and his son. You are not to harm Vincent in any way, say anything, or do anything to make him feel uncomfortable and unwelcome. Nor with Victor. Or else you will be confirmed to the mansion and will be suspended of your duty as an X-Man. Is that clear?"

Logan nodded. He could probably still try to get away wit something.

"Good. Now let's go check on our guest."

Everyone followed Charles to the infirmary to see Hank helping Vincent take his shirt off. His chest was covered in cuts and big black bruises. Jean went in to help Hank. Logan examined the wounds on Vincent's chest. He felt a little bad for the boy getting beaten because of him being a mutant. Logan saw both his arms were bandage and frowned.

"Why are his arms bandaged?"

"Because they got sprained during the beating he received," Charles said.

"How bad was the beating he got from those little bastards?"

"Very bad. He couldn't walk and had to be carried to the jet when we picked him up. He is covered in cuts and bruises. He doesn't have his healing factor and could have died if the beating continued. Do not get any ideas, Logan. He will be under protection and you will be supervised when you want to see Vincent. I can't risk you hurting him . I told Victor I would protect Vincent from you."

"So, does he have the rest of his feral mutations?"

"Not that I know of."

Logan turned back to the window with his back to the Professor. He looked at Vincent with hatred in his eyes. Vincent looked at Logan and Logan gave him an evil grin which caused Vincent to look suddenly away. It was going to be such fun getting to know his. . .nephew.

When Logan grinned at Vincent, it send chills down his spine. Hank was touching parts of his legs and chest, checking to see where he was hurting. Hank gently pressed down on a part of Vincent's shin and he hissed in pain. He had touched a bruise.

"Sorry." He then check his ribs and Vincent cried out in pain. "Sorry, we'll have to wrap that up. Is there anything else that hurts?" he asked as Jean covered the cuts on Vincent's face.

"Just my arms. They are starting to hurt more."

"They're probably swelling up. We'll get some ice for them. We'll wrap around your ribs to hold the three in place then you should lie back and we'll put some ice packs on them."

Vincent nodded. "What's taking dad so long?"

"He won't be here for at least another eight hours," Hank said.

Vincent nodded. "I won't be able to sleep until he gets here. I haven't been with out him for a long time. Last time was when I was a baby and he was gone for a day."

"It's getting late. It's about eleven pm. Your father should be here at seven in the morning unless he decides to find a motel for the night."

Vincent nodded. "But I still want to stay up and wait for him. What if Uncle Logan tries to come in here?"

"There will be someone watching you at all times. You are safe."

"Man, I'm not sure if Dad will be able to talk with Uncle Logan. Not after the way that maniac acted when he saw me. I look like a smaller version of Dad."

"Charles will be able to help."

"What about those kids that were with Scott, Jean, and Ororo? They were looking at me funny. Like. . .well I don't know."

"Do not worry about them, Vincent. Everything will be taken care of in the morning."

Vincent nodded. "Do I have to stay here all night? I'm really bored and I can write my story with my arms like this."

"I can stay up with you, Vincent. You can watch TV in the rec room while I do some paper work."

"Well, I guess I could try and catch a show favorite show on Animal Planet, Discovery, or Law and Order: SVU."

"Hmmm, could I join you in watching Law and Order: SVU? I do like that show. Or maybe The Most Extreme on Animal Planet. That's an amazing show that shows--"

"Alright, Hank, ya can watched 'em with me. I don't need to know what the shows are about," Vincent laughed. "What are we waiting for? Let's go catch some SVU and The Most Extreme."

Hank nodded and Jean cleaned up while Vincent was the first out the door. He stopped short when he saw Logan six feet from him. He stood his ground when Logan turned and glared at him. Vincent looked behind him and saw Hank was in the doorway talking to Jean. Vincent turned back to Logan and growled at him. His growl saying, _I dare ya to try somethin' with Jean and Hank here._ Logan growled back saying, _Don't start thin's ya can't finish, boy._ Vincent snarled at him and Hank put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Hope you two aren't causing trouble," he said.

"Just talkin', Furball," Logan said.

"Alright then. Come, Vincent, let's go see if SVU and Most Extreme is on TV."

Vincent nodded, still looking at Logan. "I ain't riding in the elevator with that maniac."

"I'll take the stairs." Logan headed to the stairwell and disappeared through the door.

Hank and Vincent went into the elevator and rode to the first floor. Then they headed to the rec room to their right. It was empty and Vincent plopped on the couch and Hank took a seat next to him with paper work in his arms. He gave the remote to Vincent. Vincent set it on his lap and with a finger turned on the TV and flipped to the TNT Channel. SVU was on. The guy that narrates was just starting, so they were able to watch it from the beginning and that made Vincent happy. He always missed the very beginning of the show. Once it went to the beginning credits Vincent turned to Hank.

"Did you know that the guy that narrates the beginning and what SVU lives in Maine?"

Hank turned to him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I can't remember his name but he lives a town from Otter Creek. It's Seal Harbor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I saw Dick Wolf walked down the Seal Harbor docks to a boat during the summer when Dad and I went fishing. Dick Wolf has a summer home in Seal Harbor, too."

"Wow. A lot of celebrities must vacation in Maine."

"Yeah, there's a few that I know of do. Dick Wolf, Martha Stuart, Stephen Hillenburg's mother and sometimes Stephen when he visits his mum, and John Travolta. His summer home is on an island somewhere in Maine."

"All of them do?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool that they like Maine. As you know Stephen King lives in Bangor, Maine."

"Yes, I do. Interesting writing."

"Yeah, he's brilliant! My idol of writing stories. I love his work."

"Let's watch SVU and see what happens."

"Okay."

For a couple hours they watched reruns of SVU and watched The Most Extreme for a couple hours. Hank had kept on looking up from his work during SVU then abandoned it when The Most Extreme came on. There were weird ones, gross ones, one with cats, one with dogs, too. Vincent was getting tired and his eyes were drooping during a weird episode. He tried to force his eyes to stay open. It was only four in the morning. He wanted to stay awake and wait for his father, but sleep was winning the battle and he soon fell into a dreamless sleep. When the show was over Hank heard snoring and looked at Vincent. He was getting tired himself and thought going to sleep would be a good idea, too. He moved Vincent so he was in a laying pisition and put the blanket that was over the couch onto the young almost feral boy. Hank decided to try and finish his work then rest for a few minutes on the other couch. Hank grabbed his work and headed to the other couch.

Victor had been driving nonstop to get to Westchester. He only stopped to get gas and to go to the bathroom. He knew he should stop for something to eat, but he wanted to get to Westchester as soon as possible. He would be okay for a few more hours. He was dead tired, too. He'd stop driving and get to a hotel when he'd start falling asleep at the wheel. Until then he was going to continue driving. His eyes were starting to droop and the truck swiveled to the the other side of the road. He got it back on the right side and looked at the dashboard clock. 4:30 am. Yeah, it was time for him to find a hotel for a few hours sleep. Fifteen minutes later he saw what looked like a cheesy hotel up ahead. He pulled into the parking lot. He got out and entered the office. There was a redheaded pimple faced kid that was in his late teens and he was reading a really thick book. Victor opened the door and a bell rang and the pimple faced kid looked up at him. He set his book down and Victor walked to the desk.

"I need Room 1A for a day," Victor said.

"Okay," the kid said and grabbed a key from its hook behind the desk. It was an actual key that you put in a doorknob. This place needed to update real bad. "Here's your room key."

Victor nodded and paid for the room and headed to it. It was right where his truck was parked. He grabbed his duffle bag and unlocked the room door. He closed it behind him and flicked the light on. Victor sighed. The room was from the 70's. From the smell of the room it's been like this since it was made in the 70's. He went over to the one bad and sat on the left hand side of it. It creaked under him and he wasn't so sure if it would hold his weight. He put his bag down on his right and picked up the phone from the nightstand. He dialed Charles' number and and gave a big yawn as it rang. He hoped someone would answer so he could tell them he was delaying for a while. Finally, someone answered it.

"Charles' School for Gifted Youngsters," the person on the other line said.

"It's Victor, Hank," Victor said. "I'm gonna be at a hotel to get a few hours sleep. Thought I'd let you guys know."

"Vincent fell asleep about twenty-five minutes ago. He wanted to stay up until you got here."

"He's always done that. He did it when Lily was gonna come over but it wasn't for another day and that cub stayed up all night waitin' for her," Victor chuckled. "It was funny. He kept passing out and then was awake. It seems like it was yesterday, but that was when he was ten."

"Time flies when you have children."

"It sure does. I just wanted to give ya guys a heads up that I'll be comin' longer than planned."

"Alright, I'll let you get to sleep. Good night, Victor."

"Yeah, night."

Victor hung up the phone and took his boots, jacket, flannel, and settled on top of the bed covers. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Okay, Dick Wolf and the celebrities listed in the story really do vacation in Maine. And as you may know Stephen King lives in Bangor, Maine. How cool is that! **

**Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

* * *

**Victor and Vincent walk out of the Story Door. Victor and Vincent look over my shoulder and onto the computer screen.**

**Vincent: What are you doing, X24NEKO?**

**Me: Finishing up the 5th chapter.**

**Vincent: Am I in the beginning? Please tell me that I am in the beginning!  
**

**Me: Well. . .  
**

**Victor: 'Course you ain't! It's ME that's in the beginning! _ME_!**

**Me: Done with that chapter. Now go through the Door and see for yourself!**

**They nodded and left.  
**

* * *

5

Victor heard banging. He groaned and rolled over, still half asleep. He looked at the bedside clock. He only slept for three hours. The banging continued and Victor tried blocking the noise out with the pillow over his head. He pressed the sides against his ears, but with his hearing it didn't do a damn thing.

"Go away," Victor growled.

"Open up the door!"

"Go away, dammit!"

"Open the door, mutie! You aren't welcome here!"

_Mutie?_ Victor removed the pillow and sat up. He shut his eyes tightly and growled, while gripping the pillow hard. _Great! Just fuckin' perfect! The damn school kids probably told some other people and the news, too._ He turned his head to the other door leading to the rest of the hotel. He could smell five scents coming from the door. He got up and the banging continued. He put his socks, boots, flannel, and jacket back on and faced the door. The door was kicked in and Victor glared at the men who broke in his room.

"You aren't welcome here," the tallest said. He was in his thirties, black, and a couple inches taller than Victor.

"I was just lookin' for a place to stay for a few hours sleep," Victor said. "I didn't do nothin' wrong. Is there a law against someone who needs a warm bed to sleep in?"

"For _your _kind there is here," the man said. "Freaks aren't welcome here."

"Daniel, enough!"

All the men turned to see a black man in his early seventies and he was a few inches shorter than Victor. The man walked into the room.

"Everyone is welcome here, Daniel. It doesn't matter the color or race or. . .kind. Everyone has rights. Humans and mutants alike. I remember when the white people didn't like the blacks for similar reasons they don't like white people. Did we get the same rights as them? We didn't. Not even the children. We fought for those rights and got them. It's the same with mutants and the same with mutant children. You should know that, Daniel." The black man turned to Victor. "I apologized for my son's actions, Mr. . ."

"Creed. Victor Creed," Victor said and shook the old man's hand.

"Mr. Creed. I'm sorry to disturb you. My name is John Stone. I own this hotel."

"Nice to meet ya," Victor said as the men left the room. "How'd you know? Was it on the news?"

"Yes, it was. Had pictures and everything. The first one was you than a somewhat younger version of you and the boy had shortish hair, but was a little bit linger than yours. He is your son."

"Yeah, he is. You gonna turn me in?"

"As I said to my son, everyone is welcome here. I am not going to turn you in. You have a son you need to care for and keep safe from the damn government. He's wanted like you are."

"Yeah, I knew people would find out about us, but I didn't think it would spread like wild fire that quickly. I thought we'd have a few more days until people found out."

"You better get going, son, before they find you."

Victor nodded, grabbed his duffle bag, and headed for the door that led outside. He opened it and turned back to John. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now, get going."

Victor nodded and closed the door behind him. He got into his truck, started it up, and drove off hoping no police car would pick him up while he drove four more hours. He kept on thinking on what John had said to his son and to him. Never before has another human being, except Lily, has been kind to him. All of them were bastards. Especially, that William Stryker. He made a deal with Victor. A deal that the feral could have the same unbreakable bones as Logan. But he broke the deal. After that he had never trusted another human until he met Lily. Lily. He missed that woman so much. She had always been single, never had a relationship, was always there for when he needed help with Vincent, was there when he needed a babysitter when he'd go out of town for a few hours, was always there for Vincent and himself, and always there when he needed to talk about his past. Especially when he talked about his baby brother. Victor sighed sadly at the memories, wishing that she was sitting next to him in the truck. He sniffed his jacket sleeved arm and sighed again. There wasn't much of her scent left on him.

A few hours later he was nearing the mansion. He only had an hour left to drive. His stomach was howling to be feed. He didn't want to risk being seen if he stopped. Just then the fuel light started blinking. He sighed, irritably. He didn't have a choice unless he drove until it died and then walked to the mansion, giving a greater chance of getting picked up in the open and no truck to somewhat hide him from view. He saw a small gas station coming up on his right. He drove only a few minutes and then turned, drove, and parked in front of a gas pump. He got out and saw that there were cameras. He retracted his claws before he got out of the truck, so hopefully that would help with not getting recognized. He kept his head down while he got the nozzle and kept his back to the camera as he filled the tank. After a few minutes the tank was full and he put the nozzle back, still keeping his head down. He entered the store and looked around. He saw a camera above the register. He walked to the fridges and grabbed a water bottle and got a bag of beef jerky. He went up to the register and kept his eyes off the camera. The clerk looked at him weirdly.

"I think I've seen you before. I think it was the news," the guy said.

"Really?" Victor asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah."

"Huh."

He paid for the gas, food, and water and headed back to the truck. Victor got in, started it up and drove away from the gas station. He could smell that that kid knew he was a wanted mutant, but couldn't smell anything else. A few minutes went by as he finished eating his jerky and he was about to open the water bottle when his ears picked up on a sound. A siren. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw police cars appear out of nowhere. He banged his hand against the steering wheel.

"DAMMIT!" Victor snarled.

He had a feeling the kid was gonna call the police. He pressed the gas petal further down and sped up, but the police were gaining on him. He saw a dirt road ahead to his right. He turned sharply onto the road, kicking up dust and dirt. He drove down it five feet and hit the brakes. With lightning speed, Victor grabbed the three duffle bags from the passenger seat and bolted out the truck door and ran off into the woods. He had the bags over his shoulders. He heard the policemen running after him and ran on all fours. He was losing them and grinned. That grin disappeared when he heard gunshots. He saw a tree ahead and jumped up into it. He sat on a branch that was really high up and out of view. He was crouched as he watched the cops look for him. He then saw Blood Hounds sniffing at the ground and he scowled, baring his teeth. They would pick up on his scent. He turned his head to his right and saw the main road that led to Westchester. He looked at the trees and decided to travel by tree to get to the road. He leaped to the nearest one that was nine feet away. He hopped three more trees then did the same to his left. Then repeated it going forward to the road. A few trees later, Victor dropped from the tree he was on and landed gracefully on the roadside and started walking down the road.

He knew if he tried to hitchhike than he would get in more trouble than he was in now. As he walked, it felt like forever and cars kept passing by him. He didn't see any more police cars anywhere. He was glad of that. After what felt like ages he reached the gates of the mansion. He saw that there was a camera and a ID hand pad for the students here and sighed. He saw a comm device right beside the ID pad. It was probably around lunch time by the angle of the sun. As he went over he heard the gate creaking and turned around, seeing it open. He knew something was up because Charles would have contacted him telepathically or the comm device. His animal instincts were telling him to be on alert, while his fatherly instincts were telling him that his cub came first, was hurt, and was in that mansion and to get his hide there as quickly as possible. The fatherly instincts were winning the battle and Victor took off on all fours across the lawn. Then he was knocked back as something hit him.

He hit the ground and dropped the bags as shivers went through his body. He sat up and looked at his chest. It was iced in a sheet that was three inches thick. Victor looked up and saw the two of the younger X-Men at the front door. _Great_, Victor thought. _Why the hell are they attacking me! Didn't Charles tell them I was coming!_

_**Victor? Victor, can you hear me? **_Charles asked.

_**Charles, what the hell is goin' on! Why are they attackin' me! **_Victor asked. _**Didn't you tell them I was comin'!**_

_** Yes, I did. They were there when Vincent got off the jet.**_

_** Then why are they attackin'-**_**_-_** "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Victor was pinned against the tree by spikes that were made of ice. They were in deep in his arms and it hurt bad. There was a total of three in each arm. The boy that pinned him was that Bobby Drake. He was in his full ice from as he walked up to Victor. That stripped haired girl was following him. He remembered her.

"Bobby, this isn't a good idea," Rogue said. "He ain't done nothin' wrong."

"He broke in here and is gonna kill everyone," he said.

"WHAT!" Victor snarled. "Who told ya that, boy?"

"Logan."

Victor growled. "He lied to ya, kid. I ain't gonna kill no one. I'm only here to be with my son."

Just then Logan was walking up to the three of them. Victor growled and snarled at him. Logan smirked and crossed his arms.

"What the hell, Jimmy!" Victor said.

"Logan, is he really here to kill everyone? Why would he do that with his son here?" Rogue asked

"Because he doesn't trust no one. He's gonna kill everyone because he doesn't want them to hurt his cub."

"LIAR!" Victor yelled. _What's takin' so long for Xavier to get here?_ "That's bullshit! You're lyin'! I can smell it!"

Rogue walked up to him.

"Marie!"

She ignored Logan's call and was standing a foot from Victor. She looked into his eyes. "Ah-Ah think Ah believe you, Victor," she whispered. "What Logan is sayin' doesn't make sense."

"Then take my powers and see for yourself, kid," Victor whispered back.

Rogue nodded and took off her glove and raised her left hand to Victor's right cheek.

"STOP!"

Rogue, Logan, and Bobby spun around to see Jean, Scott, and Storm running to them. They stopped dead, staring at Victor pinned to the tree. Jean and Storm ran over to him while Scott looked at Bobby. Even though you couldn't see his eyes you could tell he was glaring. Rogue moved to give Storm and Jean some room.

"We're gonna have to get them out and quickly," Jean said.

"Can you melt them, Storm?" Rogue asked.

She shook her head. "No, I can't. Maybe that new girl can help. She has the power of fire."

"I already brought her," said a new voice.

Everyone turned to see Charles and a blonde haired teenaged girl with red stripes in her hair.

"Can you try and melt those ice spikes in this man's arms?" Jean asked her.

"I think so." The girl walked up to Victor and raised a hand to a spike in his left arm. Her hand glowed a red-orange color and she carefully wrapped her fingers around the spike and with in seconds it melted and water mixed with the flowing blood ran down the arm. She grinned and melted the remaining spikes. "There."

Victor fell from the tree and Jean and Storm caught him and helped him lean against the tree and his wounds started closing. "Thanks, kid."

"Your welcome," the girl said.

"You can go back to your drawing, Ember," Charles said.

"Okay," she said. "Bye, mister."

"Name's Victor."

"Okay. Bye, Victor." She walked away.

Once she was gone, Charles turned to Bobby, Rogue, and Logan, scowling. "Scott, Jean, Ororo, you can go back inside and back to your classes." They nodded and left. Charles looked at the four mutants in front of him. "What happened?"

"I was standin' outside the gate," Victor said. "I was just about to go to the comm device on the gate to tell you that I was here when the gate opened. My animal father instincts won over my alertness and I rushed in here. Next thin' I know, I'm bein' attacked. I already told ya that. Then I was pinned to the tree by Iceboy and then he tells me that Jimmy told him that I was here to kill everyone. Then Jimmy comes up and tell him it was 'cause I didn't trust anyone here with my cub. Only that Rogue girl believed me. Then you guys showed up."

"Bobby, Rogue, go back inside to your classes. I've got to talk with Logan and Victor alone."

They nodded. Rogue looked at Victor with sadness in her eyes. Then she looked at Logan and glared at him, then followed Bobby inside.

Charles turned to Logan and sighed. "I am very disappointed in you, Logan. I only hope your punishment will make you think twice before doing something like this again. You know what happens now. You are confined to the mansion and will be suspended of your duty as an X-Man for two weeks."

Logan turned to Victor, glaring and growled at Victor then walked back to the mansion. Victor growled, clearly angry. Charles wheeled closer to Victor as he slumped to the ground and leaned against the tree.

"Are you okay, Victor?"

"Yeah, the wounds are almost healed. That girl, Ember, can come in handy."

"Yes, she can. There's something you should know. Logan attacked Vincent yesterday. He was behind us and we had our eyes on him, but nobody noticed that he stopped following us. Vincent should tell you the rest."

Victor nodded. "He attacked because he thought Vincent was me."

"Yes."

"There has to be someway to turn this around. He doesn't remember me and him being brothers. We didn't get along after one mission and he walked out on me. On what I did back then. If only he could see how close we were together before we met Stryker. I protected him. But I couldn't when he got adamantium bullets to forehead." Victor sighed and got to his feet. "Where is Vincent?"

"He is with Hank. I believe they are still in the rec room."

Victor picked up the bags and followed Charles inside and into the rec room. They entered and Victor smiled at Vincent. He was still asleep and was curled up in the blanket. Victor looked at Hank who was doing some paper work. He looked up and smiled and nodded hello to Victor and Charles. Victor walked to Vincent, set the bags down, and squatted beside him. His claws were retracted and he stroked Vincent's cheek with a thumb. Vincent squirmed around and then settled. Victor grinned and chuckled. Vincent's eyes slowly opened and saw he was looking at his father.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Victor said.

"Hi, Dad." Vincent sat up and rubbed his eyes with a bandaged hand. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Dad, why's your jacket sleeves all bloody?"

"Had some difficulties when I entered the gates."

"Oh. You stay at a hotel for the night?"

"Yeah, I drove until four-thirty slept for a few hours and started driving here. The police saw me and I took off into the woods and ended up here."

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

"First, ya have ta heal up. Might take a day or with you gettin' your healin' factor being slow. I think we will have to live here for awhile. Just until the wanted ads die down."

"But what if it never does?"

"It might. You never know."

"Yeah, I guess. What am I gonna do? Am I gonna do classes like everyone else?"

"Yeah, but not until you heal up. I'm gonna be helpin' you with your mutations, too."

"Victor, I'll show you and Vincent to your room," Charles said.

"Yeah, okay. Can ya walk, cub?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, I can," Vincent said.

He got up and he and and Victor followed Charles upstairs. Charles led them to the room to the right of Logan's room. The only other room with an en suit.

"Here you are," Charles said. "There should be another bed in there."

Victor nodded, opened the door, and walked in. Vincent followed. They looked around. It was a nice room. It was a tan color, had a king bed to Victor's left, a queen bed five feet across from the king for Vincent, a good size TV, two dressers, a few lamps, and the en suit. Victor and Vincent went to the bathroom and looked around. There was a shower/tub combo, sink with a mirror, the walls were blue, and the floor was white tile. They went back to the room and went to Charles.

"Nice room," Victor said.

"This ain't nice, Dad. It's awesome!" Vincent said.

"I'll leave you to unpack," Charles said and left, heading to his office.

Victor set the bags on his bed and started taking out the clothes and such. Vincent sat on his bed and watched his father. Then there was an aching pain in his arms. He forgot about the ice packs last night.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, cub?"

"When you're done can we go down stairs and get some ice packs for my arms? They are really aching and Jean said that she would give me some but never did and I just remembered."

"Sure, cub, let's head down," Victor said.

They left the room and walked to the kitchen. They entered and saw some of the X-Men. Scott, Storm, and Charles were at a small breakfast table. Vincent went straight for the fridge and dug around in the freezer for a couple ice packs. He saw the blueness of them in the way back. He leaned in more and reached further, but he couldn't reach them. He leaned in further and grabbed two of them then made his way out of the freezer.

"Got them." Vincent put on of the packs on his arm and the aching started to stop and his arm turned cool. "Much better." There was a huge rumbling noise and Vincent looked over at his dad and burst out laughing. "Hungry, huh?"

"Starvin'. I didn't eat anythin' beside beef jerky," Victor said.

"I'm hungry, too."

"There's some sandwich stuff in the fridge," Scott said.

Victor nodded and got bread, cheese, lettuce, and meat. He set the food on the counter and made a couple sandwiches for himself and Vincent. He put them away and handed a plate to his cub. Vincent took it and started eating.

"Thanks a lot," Victor said and took a bite of his sandwich.

Scott nodded. "It's amazing how much you have changed, Victor. And it all from finding Vincent."

"Yeah, mostly. After some bad things happened I decided to try and change. It was going okay. I met a nice girl named Lily. Very good friend. Then when I found Vincent I completely changed."

"Did you need any books on how to care for a baby?" Storm asked.

"No. I already knew what kind of things babies need and how to care for them, but I did need a little help with clothes and a really good formula. Lily helped with that."

"What was Vincent like was little?" Charles asked.

"Like any kid that was little. The one thing that boy hated was having his claws filed. He couldn't control them then and he refused to learn. They had to be filed three times a week. I don't know how, but that cub found a new place to hide ever since he learned to walk."

"Probably still could if I tried hard enough," Vincent said, smiling.

"Maybe. You ain't as small as ya used to be."

"What was his mother like?" Scott asked.

Victor and Vincent looked down.

"We don't talk about her," Vincent said.

"She worked-or still works-for Stryker. She left Vincent on my doorstep, afraid that Stryker would experiment on him," Victor said. "Turn him into a weapon."

* * *

Later that day, Vincent was laying on his bed and his father was on his own bed. He and Victor were watching a hockey game. He had a couple ice packs on his arms. He wasn't betting on which team would win, but it was very interesting watching his father's reactions to Canada losing to the Americans. He was jumping up and down on the bed, urging Canada to win.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. . .WHAT? Nononononono! Take the puck back! Get it back!"

"Dad, it's just a game," Vincent said. "No need to get all worked up."

"This ain't just a game. It's the championship! We've won for years and now the Americans are about to take that from us!"

"Was Mum Canadian?"

Victor shook his head and looked at his cub. "No. She was British."

"And she worked for this Stryker guy?"

Victor nodded. "She might still work for him. Who knows?"

There was a bunch of cheering and they looked at the TV screen.

"The Americans won." Vincent said.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! **

* * *

6

A few days later Vincent was almost all healed. He was very happy about that and so was his father, but he was very stiff. He tried stretching but that didn't do a thing. So the morning he was healed, Victor took his son downstairs and into the forest. He was also showing very small signs of his other mutations. Vincent and Victor stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Why are we here?" Vincent asked.

"Because I thought a little morning run would help un-stiff your body, Vince." Victor walked into the forest. Vincent followed him and they stopped twenty feet. Victor took his boots and socks off. Vincent did the same. "Since you don't have your other mutations yet, we'll run on twos. Try to keep up."

With that he bounded off into the woods. Vincent followed him and caught up with his father. His father took him all over the place in there. It did help the stiffness. He wasn't used to running like this and was starting to tire. He tried keeping up as best as he could but soon he was falling behind and lost sight of his father. Vincent was panting with his hands on his knees. He looked up and couldn't hear anything but forest sounds. He stood straight and looked around. He didn't know where he was. He only kept track of his father. Now he lost his father and got himself lost. If he turned back then he'd probably get more lost. If he went forward he would probably find his father. He decided to go forward. He searched and tried listening for his father as he walked. He didn't hear anything. He heard something snap behind him and he whipped around. Nothing. He continued walking. Then he heard something much bigger snap. He whipped around. Nothing again. He sighed, shaking his head and continued the search for his father.

After what seemed like hours which was only minutes, Vincent came across a clearing and a small river ran beside it. He sat right in front of it. He wondered where his father was. He knew his father knew he was lost. He'd probably come looking for him. He looked up at the sky and saw he was out here for an hour or two by the angle of the sun. It was getting hot out and he wondered how the temperature suddenly changed. It was cool earlier then turned muggy. He didn't like the hot weather. He preferred the cold. He decided to go skinny dipping and stripped. Vincent saw that there were stones that looked like steps and he went down them and into the cool water. He sighed at the coolness of the water as his whole body was now in the water. It was deeper than it looked. It went up to his shoulders. He dipped and came back up, his hair short hair stuck to his head. He sat on one of the underwater steps and leaned back with his hands behind his head. He loved this little clearing he found and the river he found, too. Probably someone from the school knew about this place. It was likely Logan knew of this place. Logan. Uncle Logan. Or Uncle Jimmy. He sighed thinking about how his uncle almost killed him on sight. Vincent got out of the water and used his shirt to dry himself. He threw on his boxers and sweatpants and set off for the mansion with his wet shirt in hand.

Logan was watching the kids at the pool while smoking a cigar under the shade of a tree. They were chasing and splashing each other. He finished the cigar and put the stump out with the heel of his boot. He looked around again then smelled a familiar scent. He turned around to the person.

"Runt, you seen my cub?"

"No, I haven't, Victor," Logan said. "You lost yer cub? Some father you are."

"I thought he was right behind me." Victor scowled and leaned on the tree beside Logan. "I'm a good father, runt."

"A good father doesn't lose their cub or pup."

"Fuck you, runt. My cub ain't got his other mutations."

"Where'd ya lose him?"

"Woods. Just came from there."

"Did ya look for him?"

"Yeah, I retraced my steps, but I didn't see him anywhere." Victor walked off.

Logan continued watching the kids.

_You know you want to,_ said Wolverine in his head.

_Want to what?_ Logan asked.

_ Hurt the cub. Make him bleed. Kill him._

_No, you want to. I don't. _

_ Yes, you do. After attacking him ya do._

_ That was you. You made me attack him._

_ That was not fully me, Logan. It was mostly you._

_ Because I hate him._

_ Yeah. You know you want to kill him, too._

_ No. Stop it!_ Logan held his head in his hands.

_ Yes, Logan. Kill him._

_ No!_

_ KILL HIM!_

_ NO!_

The pain was ceasing and Logan let go of his head as Wolverine went to the back of his cage. He sat down and leaned against the tree. He put his head against it and closed his eyes. Never before in a long time has it hurt to make him go to the back of his mind. He heard footsteps and saw Vincent come out of the woods some twenty feet away and he walked to the edge of the pool. The boy looked around smiling then it was gone when his eyes laid on Logan. Logan waved to him and Vincent waved back. Logan got up and decided to talk with the boy. He got to where Vincent was and was about to talk to him when he heard someone shout, "Watch out!" and someone slammed into him, knocking him face first into the pool. He started sinking. He tried to swim, but couldn't. Then the water started turning a green shade and there were masked people in white coats standing over him. Flashes went through his mind. He held his head and screamed and howled in pain as he sunk to the bottom. It was some kid named John who knocked Logan into the pool. He was running and slipped on some water and knocked the older feral into the pool. All the kids were laughing and Vincent glared at them. They stopped laughing when the bubbles stopped coming up. Victor dropped his shirt and dove into the pool.

He swam and swam and saw Logan laying on unconscious on the bottom of the pool. Small bubbles came from his mouth. Vincent swam down and tugged on Logan's arm. He didn't budge. He pulled harder. He wished he had his mutant powers. Then Logan was feeling lighter and lighter. Vincent grinned and pulled Logan's arm around his neck and Vincent wrapped his arm around his waist and started swimming. It was fourteen feet deep. Vincent swam as fast as he could. His lungs were demanding air. He was about eight feet to the surface. He looked at Logan and saw that there were no air bubbles coming from his mouth. _Shit!_ Vincent thought. The young boy's lungs felt like they were going to burst. He was almost there. Then he burst from the water, gasping for air. He dragged Logan six feet from the pool and laid him on his back. People circled around them. Victor was walking back to the pool from the school and saw everyone crowded in front of something. He separated the scents to only focus on two. His eyes widened and he ran to the crowd. He pushed through the kids and saw his brother laying on the ground soaked and Vincent was the same. They smelt like chlorine. Victor fell to his knees in front of Logan, shaking his baby brother.

"Jimmy? Jimmy! What happened?" he said.

"Some kid slipped on water and knocked him into the pool." Vincent put his cheek to Logan's slightly opened mouth. "He's not breathin', Dad."

"He's dead?"

"Yeah." Vincent looked at all the kids who gasped. "But I think I can revive him with CPR."

"How? He has a metal skeleton."

"When I was in the water I got super strength. I think I can give him CPR."

Vincent ripped Logan's button up shirt open. He pinched Logan's nose and lifted his chin up and breathed into his mouth twice. He then did thirty compressions. He did CPR again and there was still nothing. _He should have healed right after he was out of the pool,_ Victor thought.

"C'mon, Jimmy. Come back. Yer needed here," Victor whispered.

Vincent did CPR again and then Logan started coughing up pool water. Victor and Vincent helped him get on his side and the remaining water came out. Everyone smiled and backed off, giving him breathing room. Logan sat up and looked at his brother and nephew.

"Do you remember what happened?" Vincent asked him.

"Yeah. Fallin' into the pool then the water was green and I was back at Weapon X and my head exploded with pain." Logan held his head.

"You okay, Jimmy?"

"Yeah. I gotta go." Logan stood on his feet, shaking.

Logan went to his room and laid on his bed. He had to figure out a way to let Wolverine out sometimes. There was a full moon that night, so maybe he could let him out then and see how he likes it.

Victor and Vincent were called to Charles' office. They entered and sat down in front of his desk. Hank was also in there.

"I heard what happened at the pool," Charles said.

"You have super strength?" Hank asked.

"Yeah. I think it might be part of my mutations that are coming."

"And you were strong enough to give Logan CPR?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting. I would like to do tests on your mutation. It will help us learn more about it. I would also like to test Victor's too. If it is okay with him. It is up to you and Victor._"_

Victor and Vincent looked at each other and then back to Hank.

"What kind of tests?" Victor asked.

"Blood tests and some physical tests. Nothing harmful."

Victor nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"We'll start in the morning. It will also help with teaching Vincent."

"Okay. Is there anything else you need?"

"No. I suggest you go right to sleep as soon as you two go to bed."

"Okay."

Victor and Vincent got up and headed out the door. Victor smelled that his cub was feeling uneasy. He lead him and Vincent to their room. He closed the door after his cub was in and walked to his own bed. He sat down and motioned for his cub to do the same. Vincent sat down on his father's bed and looked up at him.

"What's wrong, cub?"

"I don't know. I just feel weird about the tests."

"Can't be that bad. This is McCoy doin' it. He ain't anythin' like those Weapon X people or Stryker."

"Is Stryker dead?"

"I don't know. He might be."

"Does he know about me?"

"I don't know. He did know that she was pregnant, but didn't know the father. Hopefully he doesn't know and won't know about you or me being the father of the cub which is you."

Vincent nodded. "What would happen if they captured me?"

"Stryker would experiment on you nonstop and turn you into a weapon. He might go easy on you because you look like me. I was his best and favorite solider. He might think the same with you. Let's hope this will never happen."

Vincent nodded. "Alright."

Vincent wanted to ask more, but decided to leave it be and move onto a different topic. He could tell that his father didn't want to talk about it anymore and Vincent understood why. He just wondered what would happen if this Stryker captured him. The school would probably be raided and other students would probably be taken too when it would only be him that was wanted. He didn't want to imagine what would happen to him if he got captured. But he did wonder what the experimentation was. That left him to wonder for the rest of the day and through dinner he picked at his food, thinking still. When dinner was over, Vincent followed Charles to his office.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes, Vincent."

Vincent sat down in front of his desk. "Dad and I were talking about Stryker and Weapon X people and I was wondering what kind of experiments they did. After Dad answered a few questions I didn't want to ask anymore."

Charles leaned forward in his chair with his hands steepled. "Any kind of experiment. They test mutants' powers. Sometimes it's not that painful, sometimes it is. Sometimes they enhanced them. They experiment to turn them into super soldiers. Into weapons that can be controlled. Stryker had been doing that for a long time. He has been controlling lots of them. The one he has control over that we know of right now is Lady Deathstrike. He also controlled another mutant. He is here and is in great shape. The experiments are different with each mutant. I'm not sure how Logan got the metal on his bones. He doesn't know. He either volunteered or was forced. We don't know."

"If Stryker were to capture me than he would probably do the same. Dad said that he was Stryker's best and favorite soldier why back when. I'm sure he didn't like it too much when Dad walked out on him."

"I'm sure. Do you know why?"

"No. Dad doesn't talk about his past. Doesn't like to. I try and talk with him, but he either changes the subject or just walks out of the room. . ." Vincent sighed. "Probably doesn't like it because Mum worked-or still works-for Stryker. We don't know."

Victor was walking around the school. He kept thinking about the things his son asked him. About Stryker. William Stryker. He growled. He hated that name. Hated the man with the name. Bastard had promised him the same skeleton as his brother. Then he lied to his face. He could take anything his brother could take. But there was the chance that he wouldn't live. It would take longer to come back to life. He was a slow healer. Didn't heal as fast as his baby brother. He sighed at the memory and continued his wandering. He should have left with Jimmy back in Africa. But he didn't.

_Jimmy stood in front of his brother. "We didn't sign up for this."_

_ "Who do you think you are? This is what we do!" Victor said. _

_ "No, this is what you do. I'm done."_

_ "We can't just let you walk away."_

_ Logan ripped off his dog tags and threw them on the ground. He walked away from his older brother. _

_ "Jimmy!" Victor called. "JIMMY!"_

Victor sighed at the memory. He should have left with him. He would have probably ended up with Vincent anyway. He did leave after his little brother got the adamantium bullets to his skull. He hadn't really seen him since. Victor continued walking and heard growling. He sniffed the air. Jimmy. He looked out the window he was by. The moon was out and he could see his little brother walking to the edge of the woods and he stared removing his clothes. He smiled and continued his way to nowhere.

Logan was removing his boxers. He was letting the Wolverine run free. He opened the cage and the Wolverine took over. Wolverine bolted into the woods, running in different directions. He smiled. Wolverine was loving this. Loving running free. He wished the pack of wolves that lived near the mansion were near by. He stalked prey and chased them. He then heard a howl and turned around. The pack was back. They knew him. But they never really saw Wolverine. The alpha male and his mate slowly walked to Wolverine. Logan told Wolverine to put his hand out. He did so and the alpha male touched his hand with his mussel and leaned into his palm. Wolverine pet the wolf and his mate. The other wolves walked to them. There were a few males and females. There were also some pups. The pups ran up to him and jumped on him. Wolverine crouched and played with the pups. The other wolves laid down to rest or to watch him with their pups. The alpha gave a short howl at Wolverine as if telling him something. The wolf was white and black. Wolverine looked at him. Then he was tackled by a smaller male that was the same color as the alpha. This wolf was the alpha's son. The young wolf wanted to play with him like always. Wolverine did and they wrestled and had an audience. The alpha's mate snorted as if she was disgusted or annoyed by their behavior. Wolverine won and the wolf growled in annoyance. He always lost. He grinned. The alpha looked at him and walked to him. The alpha nudge Wolverine with his nose and turned his head in the direction of the clearing with the river. The other wolves got up and followed the pack leader to the clearing. Wolverine walked in the middle of the pack. When they got to the clearing they saw a young boy in the river. Logan recognized the scent. Vincent. He tried to get in control, but Wolverine wasn't letting him.

Wolverine growled. It was the cub. Victor's cub. He talked to the alpha in wolf, telling him to get away from here. The alpha understood and led the pack back to where they came from. He saw the cub look at him.

"Hi, Uncle. . .Jimmy. What are you doing here?"

Wolverine just growled. Then Logan got control for a few seconds. "Get away from here! Quick! Wolverine hates you and wants to-" Wolverine got back into control and snarled at Vincent.

Wolverine walked to him, his claws popping out. Vincent.

Vincent hopped out of the river and started backing off, putting his clothes on. "Shit. Uncle Jimmy, it's me. Vincent. Are you alright?"

Wolverine snarled at him.

"Shit. You're lettin' Wolverine run free, huh? Damn, this is bad. If this is your territory than I'm truly sorry for trespassing. Won't happen again. I'll just go."

Vincent turned to leave and Logan-no Wolverine-was in front of him, blocking his way. He backed off. Logan told him to get away, but he didn't know where to run to. He backed off and took off deeper in the woods. Probably not a smart thing to do, but who the hell cares? Vincent was running and running. Wolverine was at his heels. He saw a tree and hid behind it. He needed to somehow mask his scent. He felt something wet on his foot. He looked down and saw mud. He got down on his hands and knees and covered himself from head to toe in mud. That should help. He heard footsteps and took off deeper into the woods. Suddenly, smells and sounds hit his senses and he fell to the ground overwhelmed by his new powers. All of the smells and sounds were giving him a headache. He got up on shaky legs. He didn't know how to control these powers. He decided to go left through the trees. Hopefully he would find his way back to the mansion before Logan found him.

The further he went the more scents and sounds hit him. He was either heading toward the mansion or the town. He didn't know. He did know that he needed to get the hell away from Wolverine. He kept on running and he heard growling. He didn't look back. How he wished he had control over his mutations. He felt like he was going to pass out. His eye sight was even worse. Everything was up too close. It felt like he needed a pair of glasses. It was making him feel sick to his stomach. How the hell did his father get through all this senses? Vincent didn't know. The scent was getting closer. It smelled like gasoline. He burst through bushes and found himself behind a building. The smell was overwhelming and he swallowed back the vomit. He didn't want to puke from the simple smell of gasoline or risk Wolverine following him. He ran to the front of the building.

"Thank God."

The gas station was still open. He looked around and wondered where he was. He couldn't be that far from the school. Could he? He heard rustling and bolted for the door.

Wolverine glared at his prey that was running away into the building. He growled in frustration. Logan sighed in relief. _Thank God he got away,_ Logan thought. Wolverine growled and retreated back into the woods.

Vincent entered and the clerks stared at him.

"What happened to you, kid? You're covered in mud!" The oldest clerk asked. He was in his fifties.

"I was bein' chased by a group of huge teenaged boys," he said. _I better lie. They won't be too concerned with that. _"I didn't do nothin' to them."

"You poor thing." The other clerk said. She was in her late twenties and was curvy. She walked to him. "You got here just in time. We were about to close up."

"How far away is Westchester?" Vincent asked.

"Let me show you." The man walked and stood outside the door. Vincent followed. "Ya see those lights down the road?" he asked, pointing to his left. "That's where it is. Just a few miles."

"Thanks."

"Do you need to call someone to pick you up?" the woman asked.

"I'm staying at a boarding school. I don't know the number."

"You mean the Xavier school?"

"Yeah," Vincent said.

"My son goes to that school," she said.

"He has gifts, too?"

She smiled. "Yes, he does. He's a wonderful child. You're that boy from the news aren't you? The one the government is after?"

"Yeah. . ." Vincent looked down.

"We ain't gonna turn you in, boy," the man said. "It ain't right what they're doing."

"What?"

"We better get ya to that school. If you want a ride."

"Yeah, thanks."

Vincent was soon riding in the back of the man's car. Vincent found out the man is the woman's daughter. He rested his head against the window. The family in the front smelled of gasoline and other things. The woman smelled also smelled like roses. The man also smelled like tobacco and beer. His head felt like it was going to explode from pain. He also felt nauseous.

"You okay back there?" the woman asked.

Vincent nodded and closed his eyes.

Victor had been looking for his cub all night. He looked all over the mansion for him. He checked their room, the rec room, kitchen, every place he could think of where the kid could be. He even checked in the woods where he and his cub ran earlier. He was getting worried. Victor was walking by the front doors when they opened. He looked and saw his cub stumbled in and fall. Victor caught his cub and closed the doors.

"Cub, you okay?"

Vincent shook his head slowly. "Powers. . .came. . .all. . .at. . .once. . ."

"Let's get you to cleaned up and to bed." Victor carried Vincent to their room. "Why ya caked with mud, cub?"

"The animal side of Uncle Logan chased me and I had to mask my scent."

"How far away did ya get?"

"A few miles from here. . .Two people that own a gas station brought me here. . .They're nice people. . ."

"Once yer cleaned up and into bed I'll give ya some ear plugs, so ya can sleep."

"Some nose plugs, too?"

"Sure."

Victor carried him into their bathroom. He set him on the toilet and started filling the tub. He helped his cub strip. The tub was filled and Vincent crawled into it and leaned back, his head resting against the wall. Victor rolled up his sleeves, grabbed a wash clothes, dipped it in the tub water, squirted soap on it, crouched beside his son, and started scrubbing his son's arms. He didn't look good at all. Victor cleaned Vincent's legs and then got to his face. He carefully cleaned it and saw how pale he was. Victor got up and put the wash cloth in the sink. The only thing that was left to clean was Vincent's hair. He moved Vincent around and started washing his head. He gave it a quick scrub and rinsed it. Vincent looked at his dad.

"How do you do this?"

"Do what, cub?"`

"Senses."

"Takes time getting used to. It wasn't hard to control. I'll teach ya to control it. There's no controllin' the hearin'. You'll have to live with it. For the smellin', you'll just Have to separate the scents. It may take a while. Probably take a day or two."

Vincent nodded. "Everythin' is too loud."

"You'll get used to it. It'll take a while. I was gettin' real worried about ya, cub."

"I know. I was in that clearin' in the woods. I just took off runnin'. I think he was letting Wolverine run free."

"He is. Jimmy needs to let him out every now and then. Looks like he's gonna do it every full moon. Stay clear of the woods. Don't go in there on full moons."

"Okay. Won't he attack me if he sees me and I'm not in there but he is?"

"No, Jimmy won't let him. He'll make sure he is in the woods. But if Jimmy can't make him and he attacks ya, I'll kick his ass."

Victor put his son to bed with ear and nose plugs. He looked out the bedroom window and saw it was getting near dawn. He went outside and saw Logan walking out of the woods. He pulled his clothes on as Victor walked to him. Logan looked up and sighed. He was about to open his mouth when Victor raised a hand.

"I ain't mad at ya, runt. I was just wonderin' if I could join you on your full moon runs. Sabretooth needs to be let out too. I used to just keep him bottled up, but he needs to be let out to run free. So, can I join you, Jimmy?"

Logan shrugged. "I guess, but I don't know what Wolverine would think of it. Or Sabretooth."

"Sabretooth may hate you a lot, but he doesn't want to kill you. You're still our brother. Hopefully, Wolverine will feel the same."

"I think he may, but he hates yer cub."

"I think he may just wants to be the alpha male. Have dominance over him."

"Maybe. We'll have to set up a time when they can duel."

"Yeah, but not for awhile. Vincent just got the rest of his mutations. It's overwhelmin' for him."

Logan nodded and gave a big yawn. "Damn, I'm bushed. Besides chasin' your cub, Wolverine spent some time with the wolf pack that's here. I do not want to do my classes."

"I'm sure Xavier will give you days off when there's full moons."

"Yeah."

They walk inside and they both walk together to their rooms. Victor entered his and his son's room and sat on his bed and watch him for five hours. At about nine in the morning, Victor wakes him up and takes him to the kitchen. They entered and saw

everyone except Logan at the island. Vincent still had the plugs in his nose. They sat down and grabbed the french toast and bacon and put it on their plates. Everyone was staring at Vincent as he ate.

"Why does Vincent have nose plugs?" asked Jubilee asked. "His mutations came didn't they?

"Yeah," Victor said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

HERE IS THE 7TH CHAPTER. GUYS, THIS MAY BE THE LAST CHAPTER I UPDATE UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS. MY HOME COMPUTER DOESN'T HAVE THE SAME WRITING DOC. AS MY SCHOOL COMPUTER. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 7

Vincent and his father finished their breakfast and sat back with the others and the students left to get ready for school. Vincent was still tired from running all night. Charles turned to them.

"Since you are all healed, Vincent, I think it's time for you to do your classes," Charles said.

Vincent nodded. "There ain't no point in arguin'. I'm gonna end up doin' them no matter what. Do you have a writin' class?"

"Yes. Scott teaches the class."

"Sounds fun. I hope everyone besides the teachers with like me."

"I'm sure that they will. It'll take some time," Scott said. "The writing class is your first class."

"Is there any other class you want to take?" Charles asked.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "What does Uncle Logan teach?"

"Self defense, German, and Japanese."

"I know German like Jimmy, but I don't know Japanese," Victor said.

"We need another teacher that speaks German. Logan needs some help because of his lost memories. Could you help him?"

"Yeah, I guess I could. Not yet. Maybe next week."

"I'll take Uncle Jimmy's classes. If I'm around him more than I'm sure we'll get along a lot better," Vincent said.

Charles nodded. "Alright, you'll start right away. Here is the schedule."

"Thank you, Prof. I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Meet me at the kitchen," Scott said.

Vincent nodded and Victor and him left. Vincent got dressed and grabbed his notebook and met Scott at the kitchen and followed him to the classroom. When he entered he saw all the kids in there waiting for Scott. The turned their heads to him and Scott.

"This is Vincent Creed, class. He's going to be in here, so I want you to make him feel welcome."

Scott went to his desk and Vincent look at the seats. The kids were glaring and scowling at him. The already knew who he was. Who wouldn't? He looked just like his father, the Sabretooth. Psychopathic killer. That's what he used to be. He found empty seats in the back. He went there and plopped in a chair, leaned back, and crossed his arms. A few of the kids looked at him. He glared at them. He heard them whispering about him after Scott told them that they could do a free write for the period. He heard them with his heightened hearing. He tried to concentrate on his work. The free write was a two hour class. At the end of it nobody left because it was math and Scott taught that too. Vincent tried blocking out the whispering, but it didn't work. He put his work away and laid his head down on his arms and closed his eyes after putting his ear plugs in. An hour went by and the class ended. Vincent took out the ear plugs. He put the math paper in his notebook. He went to his and his father's room and dropped his stuff off. He then used his nose and followed the scent of food to the dinning room. There was a buffet table. He went over to it to find that there was no food left. The kid that was there before him got the last bit of food.

Vincent looked around and saw the kid sitting with his group of friends, laughing at how the kid took the food on purpose so that Sabretooth's son wouldn't get it. Victor sighed and went to the kitchen. He searched the cabinets and fridge. There wasn't anything that caught his eyes. He sat at the island and sighed, shaking his head sadly. Soon his next class started. He went to the class. He sat in the back and leaned back and crossed his arms again. He didn't pay attention to Logan teaching the small class Japanese. Another hour went by and Vincent still didn't pay attention to Logan with the next class that was a bit bigger. He already knew what Logan was teaching them. He already learn what Logan was saying. Learned it from his father. Then another hour went by and it was time for the defense class in the Danger Room. The kids in the German class didn't have the defense class. Vincent followed Logan to the Danger Room. He stood there in his jeans, T-shirt, and sneakers. He saw that Logan was dressed in a martial arts uniform and was bare foot. Vincent took off his sneakers and stuff his socks in them and threw them aside. Seconds later the class came in and Logan had them partner up and practice. The place changed into a room full of mats. Vincent was the only one without a partner. He went to a wall and sat down with his legs pulled up to his chest. He had his arms on his knees and put his head in his arms, burying his head.

Logan looked over to him. He could hear the pups and cubs whispering things about Vincent. "He's Sabretooth's son?" "Yeah, he is" "He must be just like him" "If we're not careful he could hurt us" "Probably did something to get himself kicked out of his school" were the things they were whispering. Because of the cub's heightened senses he heard every word like Logan did. Logan sighed shaking his head. He went over to him and crouched in front of him.

"You alright, cub?" he asked.

Vincent looked up at him. His eyes were rimmed with tears. He shook his head.

"You can hear every word can't ya?"

Vincent nodded.

"You wanna practice with me since you ain't got a partner? Don't have to if ya don't wanna. How old are ya, cub?"

"16 next month."

Logan nodded. "Must be excitin'."

Vincent shrugged. "Only thing excitin' about it is that I get to drive."

"You got your permit?"

"Yeah. I'll need to practice drivin' at some point while I'm here."

"So, you wanna partner up and learn?"

"I guess."

Vincent blocked a punch and another. Then another. He threw one and it got blocked. He tried throwing one to Logan's stomach. His uncle dodged the attack and dropped to his feet and swung a leg at Vincent's feet, knocking them out from under him. The young feral fell and was quickly pinned to the floor. He struggled and tried kicking his uncle off him, but his legs were pinned, too. The guy was really heavy. No matter how strong he was he couldn't get him off. He sighed in defeat. Logan got off from him and helped him up.

"Man, ya need a lot of practice."

"Dad's gonna help me with my mutations. Better be soon."

"I saw ya in my classes. It was because of the kids. Don't let them get to ya."

Vincent nodded and his stomach gave a mighty growl. He groaned.

"You get anythin' to eat at lunch?"

"No. There wasn't anythin' left. A kid took the last bit there was on purpose. I tried the kitchen, but I didn't see anythin' I wanted."

"Class is gonna be over in awhile. What do ya say we go and find you somethin' to eat when it's over?"

Vincent nodded.

"You can sit out for the rest of the class if you want."

Vincent nodded and went to where his shoes and socks were. He put them on and sat down. He watched the class and it finally ended. He waited for Logan to get done in the locker room. Once he was out they headed for the kitchen. Vincent's stomach was growling loudly. Vincent sat at the island and set his head on the island. Vincent then just folded his arms on it and buried his head in them. Today just was not going well. Logan glanced at his nephew before looking in the cabinets. He began digging around and found something any kid would eat.

"Hey, kid, you want Top Ramen?"

"What's it got in it?"

"You've never eaten it before?"

Vincent shook his head.

"It's just a package of noodles that you boil then add seasoning when yer done."

"Sounds good."

Logan put a pot of water and waited for it to boil. He looked at the paper that was at the counter. Vincent looked at the stove and tired to listen, waiting for it to boil. It seemed like minutes went by and it still wasn't boiling.

"How long is it going to take?" Vincent asked, not taking his eyes off the pot.

Logan folded the top of the paper and looked at him. "A watched pot never boils, kid." He went back to his paper and almost immediately he hear it boiling. "See?" He got up and went over to it.

Vincent just watched his uncle. A few minutes went by and there was soon a steaming bowl of noodles in front of him. aroma of the food was mouth watering because of his senses. He grabbed the fork and dig at some of the noodles. He put them in his mouth and ate it. He grinned and ate the rest of it. Soon Vincent wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned again.

"Thanks a lot, Uncle Jimmy."

"No problem, kid." Logan was sitting beside him and ruffled his head. Vincent chuckled and pushed his uncle's arm away playfully. Logan grinned and shoved him some. Vincent grinned, too, and shoved him back. Logan shoved harder and pushed Vincent right off his stool and onto the floor and laughed. Vincent got to his feet and lunged at Logan, but Logan jumped and flipped. He landed gracefully on his feet then found himself tackled to the floor. Logan tried pushing him off, but Vincent was pushing down and they were soon wrestling on the floor. Vincent was grinning at how strong he was.

"Hey, kid?"

"Yeah, Uncle Jim?"

"Yer okay, kid."

"Thanks. So are you."

Vincent got off his uncle and sat back on his stool. Logan did the same. They just talked about nothing for a couple hours until dinner started. Vincent was really liking his uncle and it seemed Logan was the same. Vincent could tell that the Wolverine hated him.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

I FINALLY GOT IT UPDATED!

Vincent: Took ya forever to update.  
X24Neko: Shut up, Vincent. I lost the notebook with all my plans in it, but I got an idea and got it written down.  
Victor grinned: I'm glad ya updated. Now all the fans can adore me!  
Vincent: Um, Dad, this story is called "Daddy's Boy". It's mostly about me. So they will be adoring me the most.  
PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END!

* * *

Chapter 8

During dinner Vincent was getting a headache from all the noise. He didn't have the ear plugs because he left them upstairs. He quickly finished his dinner and headed to his and his dad's room. He entered and flopped on his bed. He put the pillow over his head and closed his eyes. Then he heard the door open.

"Hey, son."

"Hi, Dad."

"Why you have that pillow over your head?"

"Headache."

"From all the noise?"

"Yeah."

"I'll teach ya to control it all."

"When?"

"How about now?"

Vincent lifted the pillow and looked at his dad. "Okay."

They were soon outside and Victor blindfolded his son. He circled them with different things. He then walked away and faced the circle he made. His son was in the middle of it.

"There are some scents all around ya. I want ya to try and separate the scents. Then when that is done I want ya to focus on one scent. Then I want you to track where it is in that circle," Victor said.

Vincent smelled the air and all the scents made him take a step back. Even though he was blindfolded he closed his eyes and tried to separate the scents and focused on one that smelled like some sort of flower. The smell reminded Vincent of the girl back home he liked. He smiled as he had that one scent memorized. He started walking. His head tilted a few times. Then he stopped in front of where the smell was coming from. He picked up the object and inhaled the scent and smiled dreamily. He took the blindfold off and saw it was a rose. A brilliant red rose. He looked up at his father and saw he was smiling.

"Nice job, cub."

"Thanks."

"Ya know what? I think that yer all set with controlin' your sense of smell. You'll learn the rest on yer own," Victor said. "Yer uncle and I want ya to duel with Wolverine."

"Wait. What? You want me to go against Wolverine?"

"Yes."

"He wants to kill me!" "I know he does. If you battle him then he may stop." "How?"

"Look, I think he just want dominance over you. Wants to be the alpha male. If you beat him and become the alpha then he won't kill you."

"How do you know?"

"I don't but that's what yer uncle and I are guessin'. Now we'll have to set up a time so you can battle him."

"No. I won't do it."

"Vincent."

"No, Dad. I ain't throwin' my life away."

"You ain't throwin' your life away. Yer just fightin' for dominance, boy."

Vincent growled. "I don't like this."

"I know. But ya got to do it."

"Do I have to be naked?"

"Yep. I'll be there keeping an eye on things."

"Will you be Sabretooth then?"

"Yes. I'll protect you from him if it goes too far."

"How far is too far?"

"Not sure yet."

"Great."

"Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's get to bed."

* * *

The next morning Vincent was in his classes and Victor was talking with Logan and Charles in the telepath's office. Vincent was walking around the grounds during his lunch. He thought about the duel he had to do with his uncle. The young feral hoped that he would be able to defeat him. If not. . .No, he wouldn't think about that. He continued walking when he saw some kids. He thought about going over to them or not. Nobody liked him. _Why go over then?_ he thought. Vincent continued walking.

Logan and Victor were still talking with Charles in his office.

"We need to figure out a plan," Victor said.

"All he's doin' is fightin'," Logan said.

"Yeah, but Wolverine would or will fight to the death. We don't want that," Victor said. "He could kill my cub!"

"Is there a way to make it so he won't kill Vincent?" Charles asked.

Logan shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "I think he only wants dominance over the boy."

"When should this battle take place?"

"Could do it in two days," Logan said.

"Yeah, that will be the best thin' to do," Victor said. Out in the forest. After the kids go to bed."

Charles nodded. "Alright. I'll have the med lab ready in case it is needed."

"Thanks," Victor said, smiling.

* * *

Vincent sat under a tree, watching the kids. He closed his eyes and leaned back. He heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see a Asian girl in a yellow trench coat, pink shirt underneath it, she had pink sun glasses on her head, and had on red circle shaped earrings, blue shorts that were halfway to her knees with a belt, yellow gloves, blue boots, her hair was very short, she had red lips, and had brown eyes. She looked around Vincent's age.

"Hi, you're Vincent, right?" she said. "Sabretooth's son? I'm Jubilation Lee, but everyone calls me Jubilee."

Vincent stood up. He towered her. "Yeah, Vincent Creed."

"Nice to meet you, Vincent." She extended her hand.

Vincent shook it. "Nice to meet you, too, Jubilee."

"I've seen what the other kids have been doin' to ya and it isn't right," she said. "So, c'mon and hang out with me and my friends."

"Ya wanna be my friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're a nice kid. And you're father's nice, too. People shouldn't judge a book by its cover." She smiled and motioned for him to follow her.

Vincent followed her inside and through a couple hallways. Soon they arrived at the rec room where he saw two other girls and a boy. The first girl was Rogue, second girl was Kitty, and the boy was Bobby. They entered and Jubilee got their attention.

"Guys, this is Vincent Creed. Vincent, these guys are Rogue or Marie-" Rogue smiled at him "Kitty-" Kitty smiled and waved a little "-and Bobby." Bobby just looked at him.

"Nice to meet you," Vincent said.

"Nice to meet ya, too, sugah," Rogue said.

"So, you're, like, Sabretooth's son?" Kitty said.

Vincent nodded. "I am," he said. "I have the same powers as him."

"You act like him, too?" Bobby asked, glaring some at Vincent.

"Bobby!" Rogue elbowed him.

Vincent scowled at him. "Do I act like him? My father ain't a bad guy, Bobby," Vincent said. "I do have the same powers as him."

Jubilee turned to Vincent. "Do you want to go to the mall with us?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, smiling. "But I should tell my father where I am going first. With all the wanted posters and all."

"Ya'll be safe with us, sugah," Rogue said. "We'll just have ta disguise ya is all."

"Yeah, we can, like, give you an image inducer," Kitty said.

Vincent nodded. "Okay."

Soon they got an image inducer from Hank's lab and Vincent put it on. He played with it for a moment and his hair color changed to black and his eyes changed to hazel.

"There," Vincent said.

Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue nodded.

"Let's go." Vincent smiled.

Jubilee smiled, too.

"Let's go," he said.

Soon, they got to a car and were heading into town. Vincent looked out the window and smiled at the sight of the town. It was really neat and the neighborhood looked very friendly, but Vincent knew that it wasn't a mutant friendly town. His smiled faded a little. Soon, they arrived at the mall. They all got out and Vincent could smell all the different scents around him. He followed the other in. Once he entered, a bunch of scents hit his sense of smell like a wave. He took three steps back, holding his head .

"Whoa," he said.

Jubilee turned back to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," he said. "Just too many scents. I'll be fine."

Jubilee nodded. "Okay," she said. "Well, let's get going."

Vincent nodded, smiling. "Alright, where to first?" he asked.

"Is there anythin' that ya need, sugah? Clothes or somethin'?" Rogue asked.

"No, there ain't," Vincent said. "I got clothes and stuff. I'm fine with whatever ya want to do."

"Usually Bobby and I hit the arcade," Jubilee said, smiling. "Why don't you join us?"

"Yeah, sure," Vincent said, smiling.

She nodded and Vincent followed her and Bobby while Kitty and Rogue went to a store. After a few minutes, they got to the arcade and got coins from the coin machine. Jubilee gave Vincent coins, too, since he had no cash with him.

"Thanks," Vincent said as he went to a race car game. Jubilee went up against him.

"No problem," Jubilee said.

They started racing. Jubilee was doing great, but Vincent was doing very badly, crashing into everything.

He glanced at Jubilee and smirked a little. "Every time I play this game, I always say: How can I ever drive a car when I can't drive on these games."

Jubilee smiled at him. "Ya just need practice driving. Maybe Logan and your dad could help you drive."

"Maybe," Vincent said.

They raced some more and Vincent crashed the race car and he just blew out air and slumped back in his seat, letting go of the steering wheel and watched as Jubilee won. Jubilee smiled and Vincent smirked a little.

"Ya win, Jubilee," Vincent said.

"Yeah, I do. Wanna play again?"

Vincent nodded.

After two hours of playing different games in the arcade, Vincent was started to get a little bored and a little hungry, too. Vincent looked at her as they played a shooting game.

"Maybe we should call it quits?" he asked. "I'm getting bored and hungry."

"Yeah, sure," Jubilee said. "We can get something to eat at the food court. We're suppose to meet the others there."

Vincent nodded and he, Jubilee, and Bobby headed to the food court. Vincent glanced at Bobby and saw that the kid was sending glares at him. Vincent frowned and looked back to where he was walking. He knew that Bobby didn't like him, but there was something else in him that Vincent didn't like either. He wasn't sure what it was. Vincent shrugged it off for now. Soon they arrived at the food court.

Vincent felt bad that he didn't have any money with him to pay for the food, but Jubilee said that it was alright and Kitty and Rogue didn't mind either. Bobby on the other hand did mind some. Vincent got something small to snack on. When they sat down, Vincent started eating his small bag of chips.

"Don't you get an allowance?" Bobby asked him.

"Yeah, I do." He glared a little at him. "I was savin' up a bunch of money, but with what happened back at my old home on the island, it never got taken with us, so I will have to save up all that money again."

"How much money do you get each week?"

"Bobby!" Rogue said.

"It's alright." Vincent looked him right in the eye and smirked. "Twenty bucks a week."

"Wow, twenty dollars?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah, plus some Christmas money, too," Vincent said. "Soon it will be birthday money."

"When is your birthday?"

"Next month. May 20th."'

"That's coo!" Jubilee said, smiling. She was getting an idea.

"Yeah, it is," he said, smiling.

* * *

After the talk with Charles and Logan, Victor had looked for Vincent. He went to the yard, but had found nothing. He went to the kitchen, dinning room, rec room, bedroom, anywhere he could think of, but he couldn't find him. He went into the woods, too, but found no trace of him. He was starting to get very worried. What if some mutant hating group like the FOH had found him or worse. Victor shook his head. No, Vincent was fine. He hoped he was fine. He went back to Charles' office.

"I can't find my cub anywhere," he said. "I've looked in every place he would be, but he ain't in any of the places."

Charles' nodded. "Do you know if he went with any of the students?" Victor shook his head. "No one here likes him," he said.

"We can go to Cerebro and try to find him."

Victor nodded and they headed down to the lower levels. Once off the elevator, they went down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. After Charles' identified himself, thee doors opened and they went inside and the doors closed after them. Charles wheeled to the controls and put on his helmet. Victor was behind him.

"Victor, don't move," Charles said, closing his eyes.

Victor stood still.

The room changed to red lights surrounding them. Victor looked around, seeing all the red lights that were mutants. He looked at Charles.

"Can ya find him?"

"Yes," Charles said. He focused on one red light and it turned into Vincent. "He is fine. He is with Jubilee, Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby."

Victor nodded, but scowled. "He should have told me where he was going," Victor said.

Charles took off the Cerebro helmet and the room went back to normal. Charles turned to Victor. "Victor, do you really need to be angry with him?"

"Yes, I do! He took off without sayin' one word to me!" Victor growled. "Or to ya, Logan, or the other X-Men!"

Charles looked at Victor. "Victor, I think that you are being a little hard on him."

"I ain't bein' hard on him!" Victor said. "He should have known better to take off without tellin' an adult where he was goin'! What if he gets caught by an anti mutant group like the Friends Of Humanity? My son, Graydon, is the leader of that group. It would be extremely bad if he found Vincent because of him looking just like me!"

"Victor, please calm down," Charles said. "Vincent will be alright. It looks like he used an image inducer to change the way he looks."

"He didn't change much," Victor said. "He only changed his hair color and eye color! Graydon will be on the look out for him because of us bein' wanted by the government!"

"Victor, he is going to be safe with-"

"Safe? They are just frail kids, Xavier!"

"They have powerful gifts," Charles said. "You have seen what Bobby can do with his ice power. Kitty can phase through matter and Rogue can absorb people's life force. They can help Vincent protect himself."

"Vincent doesn't know how to fight," Victor said. "I know he is in Jimmy's defense class, but the boy needs to learn how to fight with his claws from me."

Charles looked at Victor and nodded. "We will see what Vincent has to say about this. Even though you are his parent and makes his decisions, he should start making his own decisions."

Victor glared at Charles and growled a little at him. "Fine, but as soon as they get home, he is going to be in so much trouble."

Charles nodded. "Just don't make the punishment too harsh."

* * *

Soon they were on their way home. There had been no trouble with Vincent being seen. No one at the mall recognized him from the news and wanted posters on a news board. He was very glad of that. Vincent sat in the back with Jubilee and looked out the window as they drove back home. He had had a really fun couple of hours with Jubilee. She was the one who seemed like she would become a close friend. He grinned at the idea. He was happy to have a friend who didn't care that he looked like his father and wasn't afraid of getting to know him. He wished that the other kids would be like that, but they wouldn't. No matter how hard he tried, no one would like him except for Jubilee and hopefully Kitty and Rogue. They seemed to like him, too. But not Bobby and Vincent didn't care that much either.

They were soon pulling up to the mansion and Vincent got worried some. He knew that his father would be angry with him for going with Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby without telling an adult where he was going. He sighed a little. He was so going to get it. He wondered what his punishment would be. He hoped that it wouldn't be too harsh. He had a feeling that they would also be arguing, too. The car pulled up to the garage and the kids got out with their bags and Vincent saw his father, Logan, and Charles waiting for them at the garage door. Vincent took a deep breath and exhaled it. He walked up to them. The others went inside. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Vincent tried explaining.

"Dad, I'm sor-"

Victor cut him off. "Do ya have any idea how worried I was?" he said. "I have been worried sick 'bout ya!"

"I know. But, Dad-"

"Ya know better then to take off without tellin' anyone!"

"Dad-"

"What if someone saw ya? What if some anti mutant group saw and tried to hurt ya? No, what if the government caught ya then took ya away and turned you into their lab rat?" He snarled.

Vincent snarled back at him. "I'd fight them off with my mutation, Dad! I ain't helpless!"

"Yeah, ya could fight them off all ya want, but yer healin' factor is slow! Ya wouldn't stand a chance if they used a lot of tranqs on ya!"

Vincent scowled at Victor.

"Ya are in so much trouble, cub," he said. "Yer grounded all the way until tomorrow night. No leavin' our room at all unless ya need to get to class."

Vincent scowled at him and growled. Victor growled back at him. Vincent then pushed past Logan and headed up to his and his father's bedroom, running up the stairs. He slammed the door and sat on his bed, scowling deeply. He couldn't believe his father. Yelling at him like that. Vincent growled and threw his pillow to the other side of the room.

Victor scowled a little at the stairs. He turned back to Logan and Charles. Logan was glaring at him a little and Charles had a frown on his face.

"What?" he asked them.

"Did ya have to be that way with him?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I did. Ya would too."

"No, I would have been more gentle with him if he was my kid."

"Well, he ain't yer kid is he?"

Logan growled a little.

"Please, calm down," Charles said.

He put a hand to his head, his eyes closed. "I can sense Vincent. He seems upset. Not angry."

Vincent sat on his bed. He was feeling sad now instead of feeling angry. Ever since he was found out, his life had been nothing but crap. He got the crap beat out of him, none of the kids here like him except for Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue, and his father yelled at him for leaving when he would have been safe with his new friends. He felt tears well up in his eyes and they fell down his cheeks. It was just all too much.

Charles opened his eyes and put his hand down. He looked at Victor and Logan.

"Vincent is definitely upset," he said.

Logan glared at Victor. "This is yer fault. Ya had to go and yell and upset him."

Victor glared back at him. "Ya think this ain't hard for me, too? Bein' wanted by every damed government in the country and in Canada? I'm more wanted than my cub is! I have to protect him and make sure he doesn't get hurt while keepin' an eye out for Stryker and Stryker wannabes! If they get a hold of him then they'll use him. Turn him into a lab rat and use him against me to get to me and take me away from him! If they get both of us then we're screwed! And we'll get separated and will never see each other again!"

"You are punishing him because you are protecting him?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, ya could say that," Victor said.

"Ya need to go and talk with him without startin' another fight," Logan said.

Victor sighed a little. "He ain't gonna talk to me," he said. "Not after that."

* * *

Victor: Review. . . Extracts claws . . .Or else ya will be turned to swizz cheese!  
Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vincent woke up the next morning and was glad that it was Saturday. He got up and saw his father was also getting up at the late hour of nine in the morning. Vincent then pounced on his father, taking Victor by surprise, knocking them both to the ground. Victor looked at his son who was on his chest.

"Mornin', Dad," Vincent said, getting off him.

"Mornin' to ya, too." Victor stood back up.

Then they started getting dressed.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?" Victor was putting on a pair of jeans.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

He walked over to his cub. "No, Vincent, I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have yelled at ya. I was just so worried that ya might have been taken away from me by the government or the FOH. I don't want to lose ya."

"I don't want to lose ya either, Dad," Vincent said. "Who is the FOH?"

"It's short for Friends Of Humanity. Mutant hatin' group. Powerful mutant hatin' group." He buttoned up his jeans. "Ya gotta stay away from them. Ya will know who they are by their shirts and they wear these patches with this bird thing and it says FOH on them."

"Okay. Dad, I'm. . .I like Uncle Jimmy," Vincent said, smiling as he buttoned his own jeans. "He was so nice to me durin' his defense class."

Victor looked at his cub then put on a tank top. "That's good." _Really good. But what 'bout Wolverine?_

"Yeah, I was thinkin' that Uncle Jimmy and I could spend the day together," Vincent said.

"Spend the day together?" He threw a shirt on and turned to his boy.

"Yeah, ya know get to know each other better. I was hopin' he could help me drive a little."

"Sounds like fun." _I was gonna help him learn to drive. _He was trying not to be jealous.

"I hope it will be."

Victor then got an idea. "Why don't both of us teach you to drive?"

"Hey, that sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Good," Victor said, smiling. "Let's go tell Charles that we need to borrow a car for the lesson."

"Okay," he said.

They made their way down to Charles' office. They knocked and entered. They walked up to his desk and Charles turned to them and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Vincent wants Logan and I to teach him to drive," Victor said. "We wanted to know if we could borrow a car."

"Yes, you can," Charles said. "I see that you two made up."

"Yeah, we did," Vincent said, smiling.

"That's good to hear," he said. "I believe that Logan is out in the garage working on his motorcycle."

Victor nodded thanks and he and Vincent headed to the garage. Once there, they walked to Logan and Logan looked up from his work then looked back as he was fixing an oil leak.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Vincent said back. "Uncle Logan, can ya help teach me how to drive?"

Logan looked up at them. "Ya wanna know how to drive?"

"Yeah."

"Just let me finish up here," Logan said.

Vincent nodded.

Logan finished up with his bike and soon they got car keys and Logan handed them to Vincent. Vincent smiled and got into the driver's seat. Victor sat in the passenger seat and Logan sat in the back. Once they were buckled in, Victor looked to Vincent.

"What do ya do now, cub?"

"Start the car." Vincent started it.

"Then what?"

"Put it in drive." Vincent did that.

"And?"

"Give it a little gas."

Vincent gave the car some gas and the car went forward as he steered the car. He was nervous and he went slowly at first. He then gave it a little more gas and was driving down the driveway. He was smiling. He was driving. He was driving! HE WAS DRVING! Vincent smiled more as he drove to the end of the driveway. He tried to find the thing (dunno what it's called) to turn on the blinker. He found it and turned on the left blinker. He looked then pulled out onto the main road and started driving.

"Are ya sure this is okay?" he asked. "Drivin' on the main road?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Logan said from the back seat. "Just drive, kid."

"No back seat drivin'," Victor mocked glared at Logan.

Logan just laughed at his older brother and Vincent smiled.

"I don't mind too much," he said. "As long as it's helpful."

Victor smiled and taught his son to drive more. Later, they stopped at a diner to get some lunch. They all got out and went into the diner. Vincent was nervous about this.

"Won't people recongnize Dad and I?" he asked.

"I know the owner of the diner," Logan said. "Don't worry 'bout it. Ya and Victor will be safe."

Vincent nodded and they stepped out of the car and went into the diner. The got seats and ordered some food. Vincent had the keys in his pocket and smiled as they were led to the back of the diner. The waitress was nice and Logan told them that the waitress that was leading them to the table was the owner's daughter. The dinner was a small but peaceful place. Once they were seated, they were handed menus and they ordered drinks, too. Vincent was looking over the menu and smiled at one type of food that he really loved.

"I'm gettin' a cheese burger," Vincent said.

Victor nodded. "I'm gettin' one, too."

"Same here," Logan said, smiling.

Soon the waitress came back with their drinks and Vincent sipped his Coke while his father and uncle sipped their beers. They ordered their food. Vincent was nervous that they would get caught. He didn't want him and his father to a maximum prison or worse. . .getting separated and never seeing each other ever again. Vincent sighed as he drank more of his Coke.

"Don't worry, Vincent, everythin' will be alright," Logan said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Vincent said.

"Trust me, it will be."

Vincent nodded again. He glanced around the small diner. No one was looking at them, but it still made him nervous some. He sighed again. Soon their food came and Vincent smiled at the food. Soon they were eating. Vincent smiled as he ate the cheeseburger with fries. Vincent sipped the Coke and Vincent and Logan were eating too.

Victor looked at his son as he chewed his burger. He sighed a little. To Victor, it seemed like that he was growing up so fast. He was sixteen in at least four weeks. It seemed like the other day, Vincent was just a little six year old boy with a lot of energy. He had been writing his stories since he was at least eight years old. He had a lot of potential and would be a successful writer someday. Hopefully by then the hunt for the two of them would be over with. Victor wanted his cub to go to college and have a great life and have a wife. Maybe a kid or two.

Soon they were finished with their lunch and they got up. Victor paid for the meals then they headed outside to the car. Soon they were on the road. Vincent was very nervous that they would get caught.

Here we go! A new chapter! No idea where to go on from here! PLEASE HELP! 


	10. Chapter 10

**HI EVERYONE! I got my school laptop and I've gotten an idea for this story thanks to MississippiHippi. Oh and a user suggested that Jubilee and Vincent should be together. What do you guys think? Okay on with the chapter. Oh and certain characters may be out of character. Chapter is short.**

* * *

Chapter 10

It was Vincent's birthday and also the day that he defeated the hardest level that the other X-Men couldn't beat, so this day they were celebrating his birthday (a few months off but oh well haha) and defeating the Danger Room. Vincent was with his friends with punch in his hands, talking and laughing.

"Vincent," Marie said, "how's it like bein' sixteen?"

"Good so far. Don't feel any older," he said.

"No one does," Jubilee smiled.

"Like, how does your dad feel about you getting older?" Kitty asked.

Vincent shrugged. "I dunno."

"Probably happy that in two years he can dump your ass out on the street."

Marie glared at Bobby. "Bobby!"

"Like, that's so rude and mean," Kitty scolded at Bobby.

Bobby just shrugged.

Vincent just shrugged some. "It's fine," he said.

Jubilee smiled "So, what have you wanted for your birthday?"

Vincent again shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I'm just happy to be safe and have great friends."

Jubilee smiled some, nodding.

He smiled at Jubilee.

Victor walked up to Vincent. "Hey, time for cake, son."

Vincent smiled, nodding. He grinned as he led his friends to the picnic table. There lay a huge five layered cake. It was decorated with sixteen candles and it said happy birthday. Vincent grinned as he hugged his father.

"Thanks, Dad," he said.

"Yer welcome, son."

Hours later, Vincent was outside under a tree, his back to the trunk, his hands behind his head, watching the starry sky and the moon shining high in the sky. He sighed, smiling. He was glad that this birthday went great. Vincent had also been having feelings for Jubilee, too. She was a sweet girl and he loved just about everything about her. He closed his eyes and rested his eyes.

There was some rustling and he opened his eyes and he was suddenly grabbed and gagged. He struggled and tried getting free, but he was drugged with trankqulizers and was tied up. He tried contacting Charles, but everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY, EVERYBODY! This is a short chapter. Something I whipped up. Read and Review please! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Victor looked out the window, looking into the yard, not seeing Vincent. He frowned a little. He had been out there for nearly five hours and Victor was getting worried. It wasn't like him to stay out that long. He sighed a little and took a swig of his beer. Logan looked at him from the island where he sat with the newspaper.

"I'm sure that he's fine, Vic," he said. "He's a teenager. They like to stay out for hours on end."

Victor nodded. "I know, but I just have a feelin' that somethin's not right. Somethin' feels off. I don't smell him anymore."

Logan got up from the stool he was sitting on and walked to him. He looked out the window. The moon shone on everything, lighting up the yard. He looked to his brother. "Maybe he;s out in the forest," he suggested.

"Maybe. Or maybe somethin' bad's happened."

Logan took another look into the yard and frowned a little. "Want to go have a look?"

Victor nodded, putting his beer aside and went out the kitchen back door. Logan followed his older brother and soon the search began. They both called his name and hunted all over. Logan had slightly better senses than his brother and walked to a tree trunk. The ground showed that something or someone was recently there. Most likely Vincent. But another scent caught his nose and it didn't belong to anyone at the school. His eyes narrowed as he smelled a familiar scent. A growl rumbled in his throat.

"Did ya find anythin'?" Victor walked to him and frowned. "Jim?"

Logan stood up and looked at Victor. "Stryker took him. His scent is all over the place here."

"What?" was all Victor said as he leaned against a tree, staring at the ground. "He took him. He fuckin' took him!" He suddenly punched the wall, snarling in anger.

"Easy, Vic, we'll get him back." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He has him! The son of a bitch has my son! My cub!" His head hung a little. "God, what if he does somethin' to him? Experiments on him!"

"That won't happen because we are gonna get him back," Logan said. "But we need some help first."

Victor nodded.

Logan led him away to Charles.

Vincent came to. His eyes opened and everything hurt. His head pounded badly. He sat up, but found himself shackled to the wall. He tried moving, but found it hard to. He growled in frustration and wondered where he was. He heard the door to the cell he was in open and he saw a man. He looked like someone he knew.

"Welcome, Vincent."

"How do you know my name?" he snarled

"My dear boy, I know everything about you," he chuckled darkly as he walked in. "And now, I will learn even more about you."

Some guards walked in and grabbed Vincent. They took him away to an experimental room where they would test his mutations. He struggled as he was strapped to an operating table. The room was not much at all. It looked as though it had been abandoned and poorly refurnished.

"He is so much like his father," the man said as he strapped on gloves.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked as he was being put to sleep for the testing.

"William Stryker."

That's the last thing he heard before his eyes closed and the darkness took over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, everyone! Some of you may know that I've paused a few stories. Since this story has gotten the most reviews, I've decided to try and finish this story up. I'm not exactly sure what to do with it, but ideas are always welcome. Also I have a deviantART account. If anyone would like a drawing or digital art piece requested, feel free to message me and I'll post it on my account. You can find the deviantART account on my profile.  
**

* * *

Victor paced Charles' office as they talked about getting Vincent back from that little SOB, William Stryker. Logan half sat on the window sill with his arms crossed. The team started coming into the room and Victor snarled at them.

"Stay outta this!" he hissed at them.

"Victor, Vincent is part of the school and we have the right to help get him back," Scott calmly said.

"Victor, we will need help with this," Logan reminded his brother.

Victor growled a little and stopped pacing. "I know, I know," he said. "I'm just so worried about him. . ."

"We all are," Charles said, leaning forward in his wheelchair. "We will do everything we can to help you, Victor. How do you want us to help you?"

"Can you find out where Vincent is?" Victor asked.

"I can try with Cerebro."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Scott walked up to the desk. "What if you can't find him with it?"

"Then we will have to find him the old fashioned way; going and looking for him," Logan said from his spot.

Victor nodded. "Right," he said. "Since it was Stryker, how will we find him?"

"Maybe he has a new base," Logan suggested.

Jubilee walked up to them. "Will Vincent be okay?" She had developed a crush on him. "He won't be hurt?"

"Let's hope not," Charles said. "William Stryker is not the most merciful man when it comes to mutants."

Jubilee frowned as she crossed her arms. Rogue put an arm around Jubilee.

"It will be okay, sugah," she told her.

Jubilee nodded.

Soon everyone was waiting outside Cerebro as Charles searched for him. If they were at a new base, it would be hard to pinpoint the location if Stryker had a telepath working for him, blocking the location. Charles concintrated a little harder. He was slowly getting a location.

Logan leaned against the door and Victor paced nonstop. He loved that boy to death and was so fucking worried about him. . .Victor was having trouble keeping his cool and thought the pacing would help. It wasn't helping at all. He wanted to break something, tear something apart. If Stryker did anything to his cub. . .

"If that son of a bitch does anythin' to him, I'm gonna tear him a new asshole, shove a fuckin' pole up his ass and new asshole and cut off his dick, shove it in his fuckin' mouth and superglue his mouth shut, and throw him off a fuckin' cliff," he snarled.

The younger X-Men had wide eyes and Scott was not impressed

"Uh, Victor, I don't think that's going to help any," said the laser eyed leader.

"Shove it up yer ass, laserboy," Victor growled.

"Victor!" Logan walked over. "Lay off, all right? They're just tryin' to be helpful."

Victor just growled and leaned against the wall.

Soon Charles came out and Victor and Logan walked right up to him.

"Well?" Victor asked.

"I couldn't get that far because something is blocking it, but I've found the area they area Vincent is in. It's near Alkali lake."

"They couldn't have rebuilt could they?" Storm asked.

"It's possible," Charles said.

"Well, let's get fuckin' goin' then." Victor started walking to the elevator.

"Wait, there is one more thing," Scott suddenly said

"Well spit it out already!"

Scott looked at the feral. "You are not to take the Blackbird. Not without me piloting it."

"The fuck yer comin'," Victor groweld. "Family only."

"Then you are not going to get there," Scott said. "I'm not letting you put the only jet we have for your little family rescue mission."

"Scott!" Jean scolded. "What if they need medical supplies?"

Scott just shrugged

Logan growled and walked right up to the young man. "We don't need the fuckin' jet anyway."

Hank then stepped in. "It won't be a problem," he said. "I have a medical kit all prepared and we will need a couple image inducers. Victor is still a wanted man and well, I'm a walking talking gorilla even though I was the securtary of mutant affairs, I can still make heads turn."

Logan nodded and Victor did too.

"Let's get goin' then," he said.


	13. Note From Author

**I am posting this message on here because people had read it a lot. I am now not writing any stories or adding anything to fanfiction. I've added and haven't gotten anything but a couple reviews and just a lot of views on my work. I want to know what people who read the stories think so I can add more. For now, I'm done. Thank you to those who have recently reviewed. Message me if you have concerns.  
**


	14. Chapter 13

Here's an update!

* * *

Logan, Victor, and Hank were on the road, heading to the base. Logan remembered the way there and took shortcuts to get there faster, going on dirt roads and such to not get caught by police. The three of them had been on the road for five hours and hadn't stopped once. Victor was wearing his image inducer and was grumbling about it for at least an hour. He had given himself blonde hair, green eyes, and he looked just completely different. Looked more human than animal. Hank chose his appearance to be what he looked like before his physical mutation took over.

"How much longer?" Victor asked as they were driving through some state.

"A full day," Logan said

"Cant ya drive any faster?"

"If I wanted to get pulled over."

"Perhaps we should make a pit stop and sleep in a hotel for the night."

"No way." Victor shook his head a little. "We gotta keep going."

"Victor we should probably stop to get a little somethin' to eat," he told him.

"We can pull over and catch a rabbit or somethin'," Victor told him.

"Hank ain't a conivore like us," he said. "I know that ya want to just get up there and get Vincent. So do Hank and I, but we need a break-"

"No," he growled deeply.

"Okay, then a restroom break-" he started

"No!" Victor snarled slightly.

Logan kept calm. "Stryker ain't what he used to be, Victor," he said. "He's probably a lot more dangerous than before, even crazier than before. We can't afford to make a slip up or else we all will be imprisoned."

Victor was about to open his mouth again, but closed it, growling, knowing that Logan was right. Logan continued driving and pulling into a hotel parking lot. It had a dinning room so they could get food and sleep. Logan had gotten them a room and they headed to bed.


	15. Chapter 14

**Well here's the next chapter please read and review. It's very important at the end, because you will have to review it**

* * *

Vincent was struggling as he was carried off by white coated lab technicians into a room that was bright white, everything seemed to have a glare to it. They easily strapped him onto a cold metal operating table. They then stripped him of what clothes he had on and he shivered, getting goosebumps from the sudden coldness hitting his skin. He looked around the room and at a few of the lab technicians as they grabbed markers, drawing lines and circles on his skin from head to toe.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as he struggled non stop.

Just then, Stryker walked in and smirked evilly at the miniature Victor Creed. "We're going to do what we did to Wolverine. Put metal in your bones."

"Why?"

"Because you are Sabretooth's son, and Wolverine's nephew. Both are ferals and I believe that their genes have doubled your healing ability making it so that you can have the metal bones and live. You're father would never survive it, but you, Vincent, you can and will."

"NO!" He struggled even more. His father had told him stories about Logan getting the adamantium.

"Yes, Vincent," he said cruelly.

Then Vincent was unstrapped and was carried to the other side of the room where a tank of water was. The same tank Logan was in when he got the adamantium infused into his bones. No matter how much Vincent struggled, he could not get free of the men's grip.

"Now, now, son of Sabretooth, do not struggle. You will thank me after," he told him. "You will thank me."

"Thank you how?" he demanded as the men strapped him again to another table.

"You'll see after the procedure."

He was about to make a comment when a breathing mask was attached to his face. He was then lowered into the clear tank, struggling, not giving up, but he couldn't move as easily in these restraints. Technicians powered the drills and they were on and were being lowered into the water, getting to his body. His eyes were wide as they were nearing and the drills were plunged into his body. He was stiffened as they drilled through skin, tissue, muscle and finally into bone, releasing the hot liquid metal. He was thrashing about, in absolute agony. He would be screaming bloody murder if he could.

* * *

**Well, it's kinda up to those who are still reading this. Should the adamantium be a success? Or should it fail? Don't worry, Vincent won't die. I love him too much to kill him off. Plus it would ruin future chapters.**


	16. Chapter 15

Now I got a couple replies to what should happen next. Thanks for the ideas! I'm going to go with the ideas from nita6546 and CreggaFoeseeker. Sorry I didn't put this chapter up sooner. I was going to earlier this week but some things came up and also my birthday was the 17th and I turned 18. Sooooooo here we go. Hope you all like it! Oh if some characters are out of character, sorry. Also couldn't really get into the ideas those two users sent me, so there will be a flashback of puberty in this chapter, so forgive me if something isn't right. At the end of this chapter, you will see a small bit Vincent's fate. Remember, he won't die.

_This is flashbacks_

* * *

Jubilee was in the co-pilot seat of the Blackbird. She refused to move until Scott stopped being a dick and go help rescue her man! Well kinda man. She needed to make sure that Vincent was okay.

"C'mon, Mr. Summers!" Jubilee said. "Pleaaaaaaase! Be the good ol' boy scout you are and help rescue him!"

"Jubilee, Victor made it very clear that he didn't want any help finding him," Scott told the young X-Woman.

"Don't give me that shit," she told him, standing up. "You wouldn't let them take this big old gunk of junk."

Scott didn't say anything more. Jubilee huffed and crossed her arms. Storm and Jean came aboard and Storm took the pilot seat.

"We're going to get them," she said.

"I'm in charge of this mission," Jubilee said.

"Jubilee, you are a junior X-Man, you cannot be in charge, that's my job," Scott told her

"Fuck off," she told him. "I love him and you are not going to stop me from taking over this mission!"

Jean walked to Scott and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just sit down, Scott," she told him.

He nodded and took his seat in the back with the others. Jubilee watched as Storm flew the jet out of the hanger and into the night sky. Meanwhile, Logan, Victor, and Hank were on their way to Stryker. Victor could feel that something very wrong was going on. He felt chills.

"You okay?" Logan asked as he drove.

"Yeah, just got chills for some reason," he said, thinking something was very very wrong with his son.

Victor looked out the window, remembering playing with Vincent when he was just a young cub. He was energetic. Victor remembered the first time the boy had hit puberty. The kid was in fifth grade when it happened, he had matured earlier than his classmates.

_Victor was working on his motorcycle when the phone rang. Victor got up and went into the kitchen and answered it. "Yeah?"_

"_Mr. Creed, this is the school nurse calling. Vincent has had an accident."_

"_An accident?" he frowned deeply, thinking the worst._

"_Yes he has, well, hit puberty."_

"_Oh," he said, feeling relieved a little. "I'll be down there soon."_

_Vincent was on the bed in the nurse's office. He felt so embarrassed. He saw his dad come in and sighed deeply. The front of Vincent's grey pants were stained white. Victor talked with the nurse for a moment then went to Vincent, sitting on the bed with him. The nurse pulled the curtain so the two of them would have privacy. _

"_Hey, son, you okay?"_

_He shook his head. _

"_Vincent, what happened during you're gym class with the older students was a natural thing."_

"_Daddy, how can girls in small outfits make me wet myself?"_

"_It's not exactly wettin' yerself," he said. "Ya see cub, when boys get older, they get special feelings towards girls. Sometimes its the things they do or how they look physically. Like with those gym clothes those girls were wearing."_

"_I don't really understand."_

"_A part of you thought that those girls looked really nice, Vincent," he said. "And ya got excited, sexually excited."_

"_Oh," he said, remembering a little bit of this talk already with the nurse._

"_When ya get sexually excited, ya get a feelin' in yer penis and ya get an erection, meanin' that it, well, grows and points up some. There are different names for an erection."_

"_I think I understand that, Dad, but how do I get rid of it?"_

_Now Victor was feelin' uncomfortable about this. So he told him. Vincent blushed a lot during the talk. _

"_Do ya understand now?"_

"_Yes," he said, nodding _

"_Good." He kissed his little boy's head. "Ya can come home of ya want, just relax."_

_Vincent nodded. _

_Victor excused Vincent for the rest of the day then took him home. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and having Chinese take-out for dinner. Victor never felt so close to his son until now. They talked more about puberty. _

"_What happened when you first found out?" Vincent asked his father as he ate his noodles. _

"_Well, I was 9 years old when it happened," he said. "I was in the middle of a family picnic and a relative brought his girlfriend's daughter with him. I was swimmin' in the lake then she showed up and she wore a really nice swimsuit and I got an erection from it. I told my father and he told me what was happening with my body."_

_Vincent nodded. "So how can I control it?"_

"_Ya think of somethin' different. Somethin' that wouldn't get ya excited."_

"_Okay, Daddy." He then smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."_

"_Yer welcome, cub," he smiled. _

Victor sighed deeply at the memory.

Back at the lab, Vincent had stopped thrashing completely. Stryker looked to the computer monitor and frowned deeply at the results.

"Dammit."


	17. Chapter 16

Here it is everyone! Chapter 16! Rated T+ to Mature. You will recognize the adamantium procedure, but I tried making it different from the Origins movie. I'm going to try and give this chapter and a couple future chapters a piece of what you readers have sent to me for ideas for what should happen next. I like all the ideas a lot and I hope that everyone will like what I've put together with a couple of my own ideas. Also, I cannot remember Vincent's mum's name, so I am going to make one up for her. I wasn't really in the mood to read the chapters all over again to find out what her name is. I wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with this amazing story I have written and I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time. For some reason, I can't seem to get a lot written during the summer as much as I can during other seasons. It will seem like that Vincent is dying, but readers, he will not die. You all have my word. I hope everyone will like it.

* * *

Stryker watched Vincent's heart monitor go up and up and up, going to numbers in the three hundreds. Vincent was thrashing harder and harder, seeing his life flash before his eyes. Vincent's eyes under his eyelids were moving rapidly as he saw his mother as a young woman. . . .

_Anna looked at her little baby boy that she was breastfeeding in her private quarters. He was born just two days ago. Anna rubbed her little Vincent's back as she hummed to him, watching him suckle on her left nipple. Vincent's eyes were looking up at her. He was the spitting image of his father, Victor Creed AKA Sabretooth, but he did have her ears and she hoped that some of her personality would be passed down to him. She loved her little half feral with all her heart. _

_Anna heard her door creak open and she looked to the doorway where William Stryker was standing, watching her and Vincent. He was just watching them and the look he was giving them made her skin crawl. The man could be very eerie when he wanted to be. Stryker walked to them and glanced at Vincent. _

"_How is the. . . .little one?" he asked her. _

"_He's doing very well," Anna smiled as she held Vincent and burped him"He's getting stronger and stronger with every passing day."_

"_Very very good," Stryker had a smirk as he watched the little feral give a mighty belch, one that was a mixture of a belch and a small weak growl. "I think it would be a good idea if Vincent had his shots now instead of in a week."_

"_You think so?" Anna was a doctor, but she felt uncomfortable when she saw that smirk of his. _

"_Yes," he nodded. "Bring. . . .Vincent down in a few minutes."_

_He then left and Anna gave a mighty sigh. She wasn't sure if she trusted Stryker anymore. He seemed so obsessed with Vincent since he found out Anna was pregnant with the baby. She then stood up and got him changed into a clean onsie. She rocked him slightly as she carried him out and to the medical lab. She felt so uneasy about this, but Vincent didn't have his healing factor yet and she didn't want him to get sick at all. _

_Once in there, she took him to a table and held him on it. A small chill ran up her spine when she saw how big those syringes were. She wouldn't care for them earlier, but the thought of those needles going into her baby's arm made her feel really uneasy. She sighed deeply as she held him, distracting him as Stryker took a syringe with a four inch needle and put it into Vincent's arm, making him cry madly at the pain. Anna tried soothing her baby boy as she looked to Stryker. Stryker drew blood into the syringe. _

_He had a small smirk as he took the needle out and took it to a table as a nurse came and put a kitty cat band-aid on Vincent's arm. Anna's eyes were on Strkyer as he squirted the blood into a vile. He then put a light blue liquid into the vile of blood and watched it react. His smirk grew bigger as he gave a dark evil chuckle. . . ._

Strkyer watched the monitors and watched the levels of the adamantium sinking into the young boy's bones. Then a rapid beeping came from the adamantium levels monitor. "What the hell is going on now?!" he demanded.

A technician typed onto a keyboard and looked to a screen. "It says that the adamantium is failing!" he said, looking to Stryker.

Stryker glared darkly. "What do you mean it's failing?! Is he not going to survive it?!"

"He will live, but because of the way his healing factor is and with how young he is, Vincent's body is not able to handle this kind of procedure."

"Will he die?"

"No, he won't, but we will have to pull him out and possibly give him a large dosage of steroids and train him hours on end to build up his body to a mature level so his body can handle this."

Stryker gave this some thought. "We can tamper with the steroids so his body will not eject them. Get him outta there and into his cell, now!"

Then the monitors suddenly started beeping more rapidly, Vincent's heart rate dropping and dropping. His heart rate was going down and down and down! Stryker's head shot from the tank then right back to the technician who was working on the monitors, Stryker glared darkly at him.

"What the hell happened now?!" Stryker demanded.

"I-I-I don't know!" studdered the technician. "I think the adamantium is having trouble coming out of his body. He is dying!"

"Goddammit, you said he would live, you dumbass! Are you trying to make a fool out of me, son?!"

The technician was shaking as he shook his head. "N-n-no sir!" he said.

Vincent's heart rate dropped more and more. Anna was watching the procedure and her heart was sinking from the sight of her son dying in that tank and those bastards weren't doing a thing about it. She would be right over there and getting him out, but Anna was too frightened from shock to even move an inch. His heart rate dropped even more and then. . . . . . . . . _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"GODDAMMIT!" Stryker turned away from the monitors and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Abort the procedure. He isn't worth anything to us dead."

The technician nodded and aborted the procedure by typing a few keys. Soon technicians were getting Vincent out, unhooked, and onto a gurney. Vincent's mother ran over to her child, tears streaming down her face and gripped his arm, trying to get him to wake up, not believing that he was dead! Stryker merely strolled over to the gurney. He just looked at what appeared to be a dead half feral. Stryker put his hand onto Anna's shoulder.

"You knew the risks he was going through and there is nothing we can do now," he told her, sounding like Vincent actually made the choice to go through this horrible procedure as he made her let go then started leading her away.

Anna didn't say a word, just walked with him, but then suddenly there was a animal like howl and Stryker cried out in pain, falling to the floor, Vincent on his back, his claws sunk into his back, Vincent was completely feral now, tearing the shit out of Stryker's back. Anna's eyes were wide in surprise and relief. She didn't bother to help the bastard up, just letting her son rip his back apart. Guards came down from a flight of stairs and pulled Vincent off and shot a dosage of tranqulizers that would take out three elephants. Vincent gave out a last might howl then was slumped in the guards' arms and was put back onto the gurney.

He was completely passed out as he was wheeled out of the procedure room and back to his own cell. Vincent's mother followed the workers, watching her unconscious boy. She helped them get him off and onto the cot that was provided for him. They left, but she stayed behind and watched her boy. She wiped his drenched hair from his face and pulled the thin blanket to Vincent's chin. Anna kissed his forehead and stayed with him for a while longer.

She had really missed her little baby boy and she was so happy that she had left Vincent in the caring hands of Victor. He seemed like he would do a wonderful job of caring for Vincent and by the looks of it, he did a fucking damn well job doing it. Anna was hoping with all her heart that Victor was on his way right now to save Vincent from the evil clutches of William Stryker. She didn't want to see Vincent get hurt by Stryker anymore than he already was. She gave a sigh as she kissed Vincent's forehead a second time while holding his hand, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand. She then started humming a soft tune to him, hoping that he would wake up again. His body twitched uncomfortably from the excruciating pain he endured.

Meanwhile, Victor, Logan, and Hank were getting closer and closer to the base. Victor couldn't stop thinking the worse about his son, but he hoped to God that Vincent's mother was protecting Vincent from Stryker's evil plans. God only knows what that evil son of a bitch was doing to that poor boy. Victor sighed deeply and shook his head a little to try and get rid of those bad thoughts and try to replace them with positive thoughts of how to get Vincent free from that base. Victor hoped that his son was still in one piece.


	18. Note From Author II

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR**

**I know everyone has been waiting a long time for a new chapter. I had part of a new chapter written out, but then my home computer screen suddenly went white and I can't transfer the chapter. I will have to try and redo the entire thing. I should have it up soon. School has been hell since it's my senior year of high school. I enjoy seeing that there is still support for this story. Thank you to those who have still stuck with me. I know it can be annoying and a pain in the ass to wait and wait for a new chapter.**


	19. Chapter 17

Okay, I hope that everyone will be happy with this chapter. I really hope that all of you will enjoy it. I was getting tired as I wrote this since I wrote it late at night. Please read and review.

* * *

Victor, Logan, and Hank were almost to the base. They decided to leave the car two miles back, so that they wouldn't be detected by guards and security cameras. They used their feral abilities to run as fast as lightning to get to the base. Logan was leading the way, but thought that he heard something, something that sounded like. . . . .jet engines? There wasn't an airport for miles, and there were never any jets flying over this area, at least not commercial.

"Ya hear that?" Logan asked, stopping by a huge pine tree.

Victor searched the skies. "Jet engines."

"That kind of sounds like the Blackbird," Hank gave a thoughtful expression.

"That little punk must of followed us," Victor growled, leaning against the tree trunk.

"Usually Scooter is respects decisions," Hank said.

"Not this time," Logan said. "Ya know, maybe Jubilee arranged it, she's always had an interest in Vincent."

"Right," Hank nodded. "The jet's very close."

"And there's a field at least 400 feet away East," Logan said. "The jet will land there."

"Let's get goin' to meet it then," Victor grunted.

"You're going accept their help?" Hank rose a brow.

"I have to," he grunted again, not liking that he admitted it.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get," Logan said.

"I know, I should have realized it before," Victor sighed.

"It's okay, Victor," Hank said. "Let's get over there and wait for them to land."

Victor nodded and left, going East. Logan and Victor followed him, the jet started landing in this huge field. The bottom door opened, quietly setting down on the ground, the X-Men walking down to the grassy area. Scott was the first off, followed by Jean, and then Jubilee.

"Where's the professor?" Logan asked Scott. "And Storm?"

"They're both back at the mansion," Scott nodded a little. "Incase we need any help from the professor through Cerebro."

"Good," Hank said. "Is the medic room on the jet all stocked?"

"Yes, just in case that you need it," Jean said.

"I'm actually glad to see ya," Victor said. "I've realized that I will need help with gettin' my son back."

"We're happy to help," Jubilee grinned at him. "So what are we waiting for?! Let's go get Vincent!"

"Hold on there, Jubilee," Logan said. "We need a plan to get by the security and gettin' inside and out in one piece."

"I can easily manipulate the guards' minds," Jean said. "And I can also find Vincent with my mind."

"Right," Logan nodded. "We gotta get in and get out as fast as we can."

"I'll actually stay behind and get the medic room all set just incase we have a couple accidents," Hank said.

"Good idea, furball," Logan agreed.

"Let's go!" Jubilee grinned.

Logan and Victor nodded, leading Jean, Scott, and Jubilee away to the base, that was exactly one mile away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the base, Vincent was still passed out. His body did take quite a beating from that procedure. His pale skin was soon regaining its natural color. Anna was still by his side, dabbing a wet cloth to his forehead and cheeks every half hour. She was very worried about him, but he seemed to be getting better.

Anna leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She was so happy to see him, and she wanted to try and find a way to get out of this base so she could finally be with her family. . . . .she missed all of Vincent's childhood. . . . . .she didn't want to miss anymore of his life.

She set the cloth back in the bowl of water. She leaned back in her chair, just watching her son. Watching how he had grown up from being a little tiny infant to a young man. He looked so much like his father, it was unbelievable. He was such a handsome young man, so full of life and energy, she had to help him get out of this God forsaken place. She half hoped that Victor was on his way right now to get Vincent out of this place.

* * *

Victor was nearing the base. He pressed himself against trees with the others. He saw all the guards patrolling the area. A few leaning against light poles, a few walking around, and a few having a smoking break. They were all either talking or daydreaming. Victor then looked to Jean and gave her a nod. She nodded back to him and looked to the guards. She put a couple fingers to her temple and concentrated. The guards fell to the ground, asleep.

Victor gave a smirk and led his brother and the X-Men to the side door of the base. Victor tried jimmying it open, but couldn't get the damn thing to open. Victor started growling in frustration.

"Fuckin' thin'," he growled, taking his claws away.

Logan extracted his index claw and drove it into the metal door, cutting out the lock. "There, let's get in there." He opened the door.

"Jimmy, ya know this place better than anyone, lead the way."

"Alright, stay close." He walked inside and led everyone inside.

"Wow, this place sure is creepy," Jubilee said as she looked around. "I remember this place."

"We all do," Scott said, following Logan down the darkish hallway.

Jean used her telepathy to try and locate Vincent while Logan kept an eye out for some guards. None so far, which was very good. Logan tried sniffing him out, trying to pick up on his scent. Victor did too, sighing when he couldn't find him.

"We'll find him," Jean said.

"I know," Victor sighed again.


	20. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter! Do enjoy!

Logan led the way down a maze of hallways, not knowing where Vincent was, his scent was all over the place, he couldn't pinpoint it's exact location, worrying that they wouldn't be able to find him at all. Victor wasn't doing much better than him, he was starting to lose it a little, a million terrible things running through his head. Victor was starting to fear the worse. Logan put a hand on his brother's shoulder, then gave it a squeeze.

"We'll find him," he told his big brother.

"I know, I know," he said, sighing. "i'm just so worried about him. . . . ."

"I'll find him, Victor, I promise," Jean told the older feral.

"Okay, I trust ya, red," Victor said.

Jean closed her eyes and concentrated, looked through all the minds that occupied the base. She looked and looked and looked, concentrating harder, but she wasn't finding anything. She tried picking up his brainwaves, too, tried picking up his thoughts, but with the thousands of staff thinking at the same time, it was very hard for her to.

"I'm having trouble finding him," she sighed, trying even harder.

"You can do it, Jean," Logan said.

She finally picked up on a thought. "I've got him!" she led the way down the hallway, her hand on her temple, following his thoughts. Logan, Victor, Scott, and Jubilee followed after her. Jean finally came to a locked door. She looked to the team and Victor. "Vincent's in here, and there's someone in here."

Victor took a whiff, his eyes widening. "Anna." Victor ran at the door, slamming his shoulder against it, breaking the lock and the door slamming against the wall.

Anna shot right up, from her chair, her lab coat falling from her lap, her eyes wide. "Victor. . . . ."

Victor's eyes were still wide as he saw her, slowly walking to her. "Anna."

"Oh my god, Victor." She couldn't believe it! "You're here, how?! How did you find this place?!"

"I had some help from a few friends," he told her and took her small hand into his large clawed one, holding it gently. "You haven't changed one bit, Anna."

"Neither have you," she looked up at her tall ex husband. "It's been a very very long time."

"Too long," he sighed. "Where is Vincent? I know he's in here."

"Right here." she led him over to the cot where Vincent was resting, going in and out of consciousness. "He's been going in and out of consciousness." Anna was frowning deeply.

"What happened to him?"

"Stryker tried to put him through the procedure," she sniffled a little. "I couldn't do anything about it. He actually died for a few minutes, but then he came back. The procedure failed. His healing couldn't take it at all, he's too young for it. I don't know what Stryker plans to do with him next."

"How long as he been like this?" he went to his son and checked him over, Jean coming over to get a closer look at Vincent, checking him over, too.

"I lost track of the hours," she sighed deeply. "I've just been by his side, keeping an eye on him, making sure that no one else is in here but me. I've missed him so much. . . . ."

"Why haven't' you ever tried leaving this place?" Victor asked.

"You know that it's not that easy, Victor," she said. "You can't just leave this place."

"I did." Victor sat down on another chair.

She sat down too. "You're a mutant," she said. "You forced your way out of this place. So did your brother, but I'm human, I can't get out as easily."

"You're right," he sighed, but then smiled, taking both her hands. "You remember when we first got married?"

"I do," Anna smiled softly. "It was so long ago, but we had to be married in secrete."

"For three years," he smiled. "And that 'mission' we went on that was really our honeymoon."

"Victor, you really knew the best places to go," Anna grinned. "Germany was the most amazing place I've ever been. I couldn't believe that you were so fluent."

"I've got a gift," he smirked, a fang poking out through his lips.

"You do," Anna leaned against him.

Victor then put his arms around Anna and held her close to his side, smiling as he put his nose to her locks, breathing in her scent, missing it. He then looked over to Jean.

"How he doin'?"

Anna looked over too.

"Well, he's not getting worse, but he seems to be okay-"

"Vincent!" Jubilee ran in and went to Vincent's side, her eyes wide with worry. "Is he okay?!"

"Yes," Jean nodded.

"Who is this little Asian girl?" Anna asked as Jubilee turned to her, hearing her.

"One of Vincent's friends, Jubilee." Victor smiled.

"Jubilation Lee," Jubilee smiled. "You can call me Jubilee."

"Nice to meet you." She nodded.

"Okay, let's get going." Scott came in and carefully picked up Vincent, and started heading out, Jean following, and Jubilee, too.

Logan waited at the door for his brother, he was going to wait for him while the others got Vincent to safety, he was also keeping an eye out for any guards too. Victor looked to his old lover, squeezing both her hands.

"Anna please come with me."

Anna looked into Victor's eyes, her heart pounding against her chest. "Victor. . . ." she sighed.


	21. Chapter 19

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Victor squeezed her hands.

"I. . .I don't know, Victor. What if he comes after me?"

"Then I'll protect ya," he told Anna, tilting her chin up some. "Yer my mate, I'd do anythin' to protect ya, darlin'."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he smiled. "Yer the best thin' that had ever happened to me, darlin'."

Anna gave a sigh. "Okay, Victor, I trust you." She gave him a hug.

Victor hugged her tightly, then picked her up. He carried her out the door and folloewd Logan out to the door they came in. Everyone was waiting for them. Victor then led the way out, but his eyes widened when he caught a scent and a gun cocked. William Stryker was at least a hundred feet away, a large pistol pointed at them, smirking.

"Hello, Victor, Logan," he chuckled darkly. "My, my, my, look at all the mutants, it will be great for experimenting on."

Victor and Logan glared darkly. Victor gave his brother his mate to carry. Victor took a step forward, snarling some.

"This is between you and me, Stryker." Victor extracted his claws. "You tore apart my family, ou took away my mate, you took away my cub's mother! You son of a bitch! You'll pay!" he glared.

"I did what I had to do. I would have been able to keep that little bastard if it wasn't for Anna's soft heart. You know how rare half ferals are?! Very rare. I wanted to make him more invincible! Give him the adamantium bones, but he was too weak!"

"Shut the fuck up!" he snarled. "You almost killed my son!"

Stryker just snorted. "If I really wanted to kill him, I would have already done it. But I need him for future experiments. So If you want to life, leave the boy."

"I ain't leavin' my son with a sick bastard like you!" He got into a stance and started charging at him.

He aimed the gun at Victor's heart. "Ah-ah-ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. These bullets are made with one substance that will kill you. Carbonadium."

Logan glared darkly. "How the fuck did you obtain that!?" he demanded

"That's for me to know," he laughed evilly. "One wrong move, and you and Victor are both dead, for a while anyway. What the fuck, I'll just kill you anyway. Who goes first? Victor? Logan? Or the brat?"

"Mr. Stryker, please don't!"

"Shut up, bitch!" he glared. "You have been nothing but trouble and you have cost me a lot of money when you gave that brat away to his father! The only way you can learn is if that child doesn't exist anymore!"

Stryker skillfully fired the gun at Vincent, who was still being carried by Scott.

"NO!" Anna's eyes went wide.

Victor leaped in front of the his son, trying to take the bullet for him. Victor went donw, hitting the ground hard, wincing deeply, groaning in pain. Stryker smirked.

"Even better, the only person you've loved most will die because of you, Anna," he laughed evilly.

"NO! VICTOR!" she got out of Logan's arms and hurried to her lover. She bent down at his side and checked him over. Her hands went to her mouth, her eyes wide. A large blood spot was seeping through his shirt where his heart was. "He's been shot!" she tore off part of his shirt and rolled it into a ball, pressing it hard.

Scott shot a laser at Stryker, throwing him back hard and far. He, Logan, Jean hurried over. Logan crouched down, his own eyes wide with worry. He put his hand on Victor's shoulder. Victor coughed up blood, his teeth stained with it, and the blood dribbled down his chin, he was wincing in pain, groaning louder.

"Oh God, it hurts. . . . ." he groaned louder.

"Don't talk," Logan said, trying to stay calm. "Just save yer energy."

He took his belt off and wrapped it around Victor's torso, right over his cloth covered wound. He tightened the belt, trying to keep the pressure on his heart. Logan then picked up his older brother, holding him in a fireman's carry, hurrying to the Jet. Everyone hurried after him.

"We gotta hurry and get this bullet out of his heart. Or else his healing won't ever work again. He will die if it ain't taken out."

"What about Vincent?" Jubilee frowned. "He's getting paler than he was before!"

"We'll get both of them taken care of, Jubilee," Jean said.

Soon they all arrived at the jet. Hank was waiting for them inside. Logan carried his brother on and set him on a gurney in the medical room of the jet. Hank's eyes were wide as he put on rubber gloves.

"My God, what happened?!" he got the belt and cloth off Victor's chest.

"He took a bullet for his son. A carbonadium bullet," Logan said.

"That blocks the healing factor," he sighed and got his surgery tools.

Victor was wincing even more, as if he could feel the bullet sinking deeper and deeper. He groaned louder in pain. Anna was soon by his side, taking a hankercheif from her packet, dabbing the sweat from his face and forehead. She also wiped the blood from his lips and chin. Jean helped with getting Hank the supplies he needed, assisting him. Hank shined a light over the wound, and grabbed his tools to dig out the bullet.

"Victor, this will most likely hurt very badly since I cannot give you anything for the pain."

Victor was unresponsive, feeling very lightheaded. Jean hooked Victor up to a heat moniter. Hank then used his tools to open the wound more and dug his way in. Victor started howling in pain as Hank made his way deeper and deeper into his torso, trying to not pierce the heart anymore than it's already been pierced. Victor started thrashing. Jean and Anna held him down the best they could while Hank worked, trying to ignore Victor's screams of agony. It was sheer hell as Hank raced against the clock to get this man well again. The bullet was lodged in deep.

The heart monitor was starting to lower and lower, the numbers getting smaller and smaller, It beeped repeatidly, his heart rate lowering and lowering by the minute. Hank was sweating and swearing as he tried and tried and tried to get a hold of that damned bullet. His own heart racing as he kept glancing at the heart monitor. He growled as he lost hold of the bullet. Jean quickly put a breathing mask on Victor.

"Come on, you son of a bitch!" He tried grabbing at the bullet again. "I'm not going to let this man die! C'mon! C'MON!"

Victor was soon starting to thrash more and more, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his eye lids started closing, the heart monitor now getting slower and slower. . . . . .It then flat lined. . . . . . . .

* * *

HOLY SHIT! NO! VICTOR! CLIFFHANGER! Had to do a cliffhanger!


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20!

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Hank cursed as he got the bullet out.

He took off his gloves and started giving Victor CPR. He did compressions, pressing harder and harder with each push on Victor's chest. He then did the breaths, he breathed air into Victor's lungs. He then went back to the compressions.

"C'mon, Victor, breathe!" he pressed harder. "Breathe!"

Hank did another set of compressions and breaths, but the EKG was still flatlining. After another set, he stopped and ripped off his shirt.

"GET THE AED, NOW!"

Jean hurried to the medical cabinet and grabbed it. She ran back to Hank and helped him set it up. He stuck the pads to Victor's chest and charged up the AED.

"CLEAR!" he pressed the button.

Victor's body jolted. Nothing.

"CLEAR!"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP _

"CLEAR!"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP _

"CLEAR!"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP _

"CLEAR!"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP _

"Come on, live! You've got a family!"

Logan was at Victor's side as Anna did her best with caring for her son, Jubilee was helping the best she could, but the flatline was haunting to her, it was making her feel uneasy. Anna felt heartbroken, but tried staying strong.

"I'm going to try one more time. If nothing, I'm marking time of death." He charged it. "CLEAR!" he pressed the button.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Hank's eyes widened and he grinned. "We have life!" he put a breathing mask on Victor as he was coughing. Anna hurried over and hugged him. Logan felt relived as he also hugged his brother.

"Wha? What happened?" Victor felt woozy.

"You died for a few minutes," Logan told him.

"I did?" he then realized that they were hugging him and he put his arms around them.

"Yes, Victor," Hank said. "I didn't get the bullet out fast enough, but now it's out. You'll live, but because it is made out of carbonadium, you'll be feeling ill for a long while, maybe a few hours. It stopped your healing, it will be a while before it starts up again. Which means, I need to bandage up your wound."

Logan let go of him and Anna did too as Hank grabbed what he needed to cover up Victor's wound. Logan helped hold Victor up as Hank wrapped the bandages and gauze around Victor's torso, covering up his right left collar.

"You will need to rest for a long while."

Victor just nodded. "Where's my son?" he asked.

"He's still out," Anna said. "Jubilee is with him. He's still pale, but is recovering."

Logan sighed as he looked over towards Vincent. "I hope that he comes out of it soon. That procedure can take a lot out of ya. I remember seeing my life flash before my eyes. Then I died for a few minutes, but Vincent. . . .he just ain't strong enough. It's a good thing the procedure failed or else Stryker would have done worse things to boost up the his adult feral maturity."

"That is true," Anna sighed. "You don't think he will try this again do you?"

"I guess it will just depend on if he has the balls to attempt to raid the school," Logan said.

Jubilee was pressing a cloth against Vincent's face, keeping him cool. All he was doing was breathing evenly. She was so worried about him and was glad to know that he was going to be okay. Jubilee had never met a boy like Vincent. He was so kind. She hoped that he wouldn't slip into a coma. She wanted him to be awake and be with her.

"Vincent, please wake up," she whispered. "Please, please, please wake up, you dad and mom need you, please."

She dabbed his chest with the cloth, but then she glanced at his hand, seeing it twitch. Her eyes widened a bit. He was starting to wake up! Well, a little anyway. She smiled and took his large hand into her smaller one, just rubbing it, trying to make him wake up a little more. She then felt a squeeze, a slight squeeze to her hand. She looked at his face, watching, waiting for his eyes to open up.

Scott came into the medical room and looked to everyone.

"We're almost at the school, everyone buckle up in a seat, we're preparing to land."

Victor was strapped down on the gurney and Vincent was too. Everyone found a seat to buckle up in to brace themselves for the landing. Scott lowered the jet into the hanger. Hank then got up and prepared Victor and Vincent for transportation. He and Scott pushed their gurneys out onto the open bottom hatch ramp, taking them to the medical lab, everyone else following.

Hank then had help from Scott, Logan and Jean to lift Victor from the gurney and onto a bed. They did the same thing with Vincent. Hank and Jean hooked machines to both father and son, hoping that it would help them both get well faster.

Jubilee sat by Vincent's side, holding his hand and Anna sat with Victor. Victor stared at his son, he couldn't believe the condition his body was in. He wasn't even an adult yet and he looked so weak and frail, like a senior on life support. He couldn't wait to regain his strength so he could go right over to that bed and hold his cubby to his chest.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 21

Sorry it's been so long since I've added a chapter. Glad people have stuck to this story.

* * *

Daddy's Boy Chapter 21

Hours later, Vincent's eyes slowly opened up, he was feeling so weak. His head turned slightly and he saw Jubilee. A small smile formed on his lips as he saw her beautiful face. His fingers squeezed her hand. "Hey," he croaked, his voice raspy.

Jubilee's eyes widened and she looked at Vincent, grinning from ear to ear. "You're awake! Oh thank God, you're awake!" She hugged him softly and kissed his cheek. "Everyone has been so worried about you, Vinny," she told him.

"Where is everyone?" he asked her.

"Waiting outside," she smiled. "Your dad is on the other side of the room with your mother."

Vincent looked over to the other side of the room, seeing his mom and dad. His dad looked like he was in bad condition too. He looked over at his mom, his eyes widening a little. He didn't expect her to be here at all.

"Why did she come?" Vincent asked."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Jubilee smiled a little.

"I don't know, I'm kind of nervous," he told Jubilee.

"There's nothing to be nervous about."

"But what if she really doesn't love me? What if she only came here to get information?"

"She didn't, she came here to finally be with her family, at least it looks like it to me," Jubilee said.

Vincent looked at Jubilee. "You really think so?"

"I know so," she smiled softly, holding his hand in both of hers.

Vincent then smiled. "How long have you been at my side?"

"A few hours or so," she smiled. "I just couldn't leave your side for a second, I was so worried about you."

"You were?"

"Of course I was," she said. "You're the coolest guy ever."

"You're the coolest girl ever too," he smiled more.

Jubilee blushed a little, a shy smile now on her face. Vincent then leaned up to her, Jubilee leaning to him, their eyes closing, their lips parting as they got closer and closer, their lips inches away-

"You're awake!" said Anna.

Jubilee and Vincent pulled away from each other as Anna hurried over and checked over her son and hugged him and kissed his cheeks over and over again.

"Oh I was so worried!" Anna said. "You scared your father and I to death! I'm so glad you are awake! I was afraid that you would slip into a coma!"

"I'm okay, Mom," he told her and hugged her gently.

"Good, good," she sighed, relieved. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, sore," he said. "Hungry. REALLY HUNGRY."

"I'll get you something to eat," Anna smiled.

"I'll come with you," Jubilee said. "To show you where the kitchen is."

Jubilee led her out to get him food and to also tell the others that Vincent was now awake. Vincent looked over to where his dad was awake. He looked like he wasn't in too good of shape either. Vincent gave a small smile to his dad and Victor returned the smile.

"It's great to have ya back, cub," Victor told his kid.

"It's great to be back," Vincent smiled at his dad.

* * *

I know it's short, but please read and review


End file.
